Twisted Reality
by sunshine-faery
Summary: Morgan was raised with Maeve in England, she and her boyfriend Cal are seekers, and there latest mission takes them to a town called Widow's Vale where they discover a witch name Hunter, only he doesn't know it yet.
1. Welcome to Widow's Vale

A/n: Hey guy's 'He's back and he's got a new trick, Magical Trevor is ten times as slick as the last time...' Okay sanity retrieved again, I think. Lol, we'll I'm back with a new story! Shocking isn't it? I think I must have written more Sweep/Wicca fic's than anyone else... I'm quite sad, I've been doing it for three years! And I know I already have 2 other stories on the go I got bored at work... I've already written up "Entisement" I'm just posting slowly to get in more reviews, lol and I've nearly finished typing up "A Tale of Two Brothers" but I've only done a first chapter for this one so it may be a while before it gets updated again, but the more reviews I get will convince me to write it faster!

Anyway, I got this idea for a story and 'What if' story lines are always my favourite! you can just totally run away with your imagination!So here comes another one, let me give you a fuller summary.

What if Morgan was raised with Maeve and becamea seeker? What if Hunter was sent to live with the Rowlands' after his parents vanished ? (Alwyn and Linden were killed so Beck sent Hunter away for his safety and his memory of being a witch was wiped) What if Cal worked for the good guys and for the council?

Like the Idea? Review then! Here goes the first chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Cal!" I called, that boy, honestly, he'd leave his head behind if it weren't screwed on properly, he had wondered off looking for the right check-in stand we needed, leaving me with the luggage, "Right," he said upon returning, we need to be... over there" he said pointing to his left, "I think" 

I rolled my eyes, "Cal, we need to be over there if we were heading to Africa... your pretty hun, but your not bright"

Cal and I were seeker's for the International Council Of Witches, we were also dating... we'll if you can call dating, flying all over the world together on our council-related missions.

Today we're being sent to America, a small town in New York called Widow's Vale.

Our mentor and friend, Kennet Muir was going to contact us when we get there, detailsabout our lastestmission, you see we're not allowed to know until we get to our destination, it was all very 007. I was expecting this one to besame old, same old, some witch misused their powers so we have him or her answer to the council, their punishment normally was stripping them of their Magick, yada yada yada...

I heard an announcment that check-in for New York was about to close, "Okay Cal, it's over there!" I said, dragging my bag with me I put it on the belt, the woman weighed it, checked my passport and handed me my flight ticket. "Have a nice trip!" she smiled, I waited for Cal and I heard the woman say in the exact same tone to him, "Have a nice trip!" I rolled my eyes.

An hour later, we were finally seated on our plane, first class, man there were some perks when working for the council. "Champagne?" the air hostess offered a tray with two glasses of champagne on them, Cal picked them both off the tray and handed one to me, "Cheers!" he said holding his glass high and then clinking it with mine, we both took a sip and then Cal leaned forward and kissed me softly on the mouth. I grinned.

He moved closer and started kissing my neck, I rolled my eyes and pulled out a folder containing a load of sheets of paper, "Business as usual," Cal said leaning back into his seat sighing, I started going through them, "Why don't you ever relax, Morgan? With you it's all about the mission, we're on a plane, we don't know our next mission why are you looking through those briefs? It's not even for our mission" "I liked to keep myself updated, See how everyone else is doing, see what progress the council is making"

"You need to keep yourself relaxed, when was the last time we had any fun?" He asked me, I frowned, "I had fun in mexico," I told him, "We went to one club to follow a lead, again work related, you need to give yourself a break"

"When we land I need to call my mum," I said completely changing the subject,Cal didn't say anything, instead he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I love you, Morgan," he said, I looked into his eyes and smiled, "I know you do hun," for some reason I could never say those infamous three words back at him, and everytime I avoided saying it, he gave me that pained look, like a puppy dog.

I felt bad so I put the briefs away, "What do you propose, in the name of fun and relaxation then?" I asked, making him smile.

The long plane journey didn't seem so wrong, Cal was right we did have fun, we got a little tipsy, played card games, and talked, I gave him a manicure he gave me a hand massage, it was nice, I felt like we were actually a coupleinstead of just partners for the first time ever.

We've known each other since we were five, ever since my parents split up, my dad is like like the Wiccan equivalent of Hilter and Cal's mum, Selene Beltower,is just the same, but she couldn't be bothered with Cal, he wasn't like her, so she left him behind and my mum's friend Leona Berry, took him in, my mum re-married her childhood best friend, Angus Bramson, so he's a cool step dad, and my mother does her very best to keep Ciaran away from me. I have a feeling Ciaran and Selene are an item now... or are just using each other for each others powers.

When we got off the plane, I pulled out my mobile phone, opps we we're in America now, sorry, my cell phone, and I called my mum. We exchanged the usual mother/daughter talk, how are you? Be safe? Don't do anything I wouldn't do! No turning evil like your father and running off causing chaos... okay so she didn't say that last one, but I know it was among her many motherworries, which was one of the main reasons why I joined the council, as the youngest member at 18, I was trying to prove to her that I'm not like him.

"Right, where to now?" Cal asked, "I'll call Kennet, he's set up with somewhere to rent and he can tell me our mission"

After a minute or soI hung up the phone with Kennet and I wrote down the address we were staying on a piece of paper,

"So what's the mission?" Cal asked, "Same old, same old?" I shook my head, "No, the seer found a witch, a powerful witch, he were hiden afterhis parents had to go into hiding, he needs revealing to himself, and he needs teaching and guiding,"

Cal looked confused, "Why are they sending us, they could send Carol, she's a teacher and a priestess," "I asked the same question, the seer doesn't know what yet but she suggested that this job will need their strongest team so here we are"

"We're only the strongest team because of you" Cal told me, apparently I was some kind of power conduit, really powerful, the seer thinks I have this whole other destiny, but I don't know about all that.

"Right let's grab a taxi," Cal laughed, "Don't you mean cab?" he said, "We're in New York now" "Okay smart arse, let's get a CAB, and head to Widow's Vale"

We grabbed a taxi and showed him the address he shrugged at it but then proudly tapped his satalite navigation system I rolled my eyes and we put our bags in the trunk andclimbed in.

Widow's Vale, here we come.


	2. Books and Beans

A/n: "Oh the cow in the meadow goes moo..."  
Have you guys read my other stories yet, I've got 2 others on the go you should really check out, 'A Tale of Two Brothers' and 'Since Childhood' I've just finished 'Entisment' so thats worth a read!  
Anyways please check them out! Enjoy this story and please review! xxx

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

"Mum?" (a/n: yes he still has the sexy English accent... and he know's he was adopted) "Could you pass the milk please" My mother passed me the small jug containing milk across the breakfast table, I poured a drop into my tea and stirred lightly with the teaspoon.

It was 8am, our family were all morning birds, always up at the crack of dawn, Mary K, my little sister was sat beside me as we had our breakfast, "Jaycee's mom is out of town, do you think you could pick her up on the way to school to please Hunter?" she asked me sweetly, whilest battering her eyelids,since I left school, I've been saving my money for university in Oxford, I had been accepted which is brilliant but the bad thing is I had to wait another year to go beacuse of travel expenses, accomodation expenses and not forgetting tuition fees, so I'll be a late starter at 21. I had also apparently become Mary K's personal taxi service.

I nodded, "Sure, but text her and let her know I'll be early because I have to go straight to work" Mary K nodded and whipped out her phone,

I worked in this little coffee shop, it was also a book shop, called 'Books and Beans' I discovered the place a year after I came over to live in America, andit became like my second home, I loved to read and soak up all information I can about anything,when I left school, the manager and now owner, Holly Greene, who's a good friend of mine offered me a job knowing I needed one desperately.

About being adopted, I was 12, my parents and my brother and sister died, they were murdered, so I was sent over here for more like a witness relocation thing more than anything I guess, they thought I may have been a target too, but other than that I just don't remember my life before America at all, it's strange and I don't really want to dig up the past, I believe that I had no memory of it for a reason, like my subconscious mind was letting me live in peace without having the trauma of it in my head, I remember feelings, closeness with my family, love and then anguish from their deaths and for some reason, disapointment at my brother, but I have a new family that love me andbesidesI was looking forward to my future.

I was happy with my family, the Rowlands' and America is now my home, here in Widow's Vale, it is kinda like England, it's quaint and quite picturesque, I guess I'm scared of returning to England in case that guy who killed my family finds me, but I have a different last name now, whoever did it won't be able to find me.

At half 8 Mary K and I grabbed our coats "Bye Kids" my father, Sean Rowlands called from his place at the table smiling at us as he looked up from his newspaper, mum walked us to the door and hugged us goodbye,

We got into my car, an old green ford fiesta, or old faithful as I called it, Mary K lovingly dubbed it "Rustbucket" "Jaycee's?" I asked before starting the engine, Mary K nodded and I sped off down the road.

After I dropped them off at school I headed to work, the bell above the door jingled, Holly smiled at me from behind the counter as she was changing the filters at the coffee machines, I put on my apron and went in the back to clock in, I brought outa tray of muffin's and pastries with me and started putting them into the display case.

"Morning Hunter," Holly said smiling at me, "Morning, how are we today?" I asked, Holly smiled, "I'm okay thank you, Hunter, did you have a nice day off?" she asked I nodded, "Yeah, I begun to read some book by a professor at Oxford, it was really interesting" Holly knew about my facination with science, I had hopes of becoming a doctor, I couldn't wait to finally be over with Oxford and to go into medical school, "He'll be my biology professor when I start Oxford" Holly smiled, "Nice one Hunter,"

Holly wasn't that much older than me, she was 22, the business was opened by her uncle who passed away last year in a horrific car accident, they were really close and so it was left to her in his will. I found her really pretty and even though we had been out a couple of times, we didn't label them as 'dates'. She was about 5"4 with long dark hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, I'd secretly had a crush on her since I met her, weird thing is she knew it. Holly was the kind of girl whos beauty was obvious both outside and in, she had a heart of gold and would do anything for anyone.

I walked out from behind the counter and started cleaning tables, half of the shop was laid out like the typical coffee shop, a few booths, the middle section filled with round tables and non of the chairs matched but at the same time they all fit perfectly together. Then to the left of a store was steps leading upto a large archway which went into the bookshop half of the shop.

The bell above the door jangled and Bree Warren and her best friend Robbie Gurevitch walked in. They are seniors in the high school here in Widow's Vale, Bree worked here on a saturday and a sunday evening and Robbie was a regular customer, I used tohang round withthem at school last year when I was a senior.

"What's up Bree?" Holly greeted her, "Robbie?" "Hey Holly!" Robbie smiled, "Hey, just another monday morning" Bree said smoothly, Holly then went out back to empty yesterday's bins that Bree hadn't taken out.

Bree Warren was another really obvious pretty girl, with a chic fashion style and coffee coloured eyes, she was a bit taller than Holly and she was more curvy and had a slightly bigger chest, but the difference between Holly and Bree was that Bree knew she was beautiful and she used it normally to get what she wants, like the typical spoilt rich girl, she had always been given what she wanted because her mother up and left and her father is never around, When I first came to town it was me that she once wanted, we went on one date then became just friends.

Robbie was the most loyal, but comedic guy I had ever met, he had a face covered with acne and the thickest glasses I'd seen, without all that I bet the guy would be really good looking but he wasn't usually noticed by the girls, but he didn't seem to mind, I could tell there was only one person he pined for and that was Bree.

"We're on our way to school, thought we'd grab a cappuccino and a muffin for breakfast to endure the heathly lifestyle" said Robbie with a grin plastered on his face, I smiled

"Coming up" I said, pouring the cappuccino's into paper cups.

"Hunter I need you to do me a favour!" Bree said, "I have a date on saturday with the most hottest guy in schoolChris Collins you so have to cover for me!"

Holly came from round the back, "Oh no way Bree, Hunter works 6 days a week, this saturday is his only day off, ask the one of the girls" she told her, "Already did!" Bree pouted, "Ally has a cheerleading tournament and Rebecca is out of town with her parents, please, please, please Hunter!"

I rolled my eyes, how many times were I going to cover for her, for one of her 'dates'

"Do I really have to, Bree, I had plans on saturday" Bree looked unconvinced, "You do?" I nodded "yes, actually I do" I lied again, I wasn't going to give in, Bree couldn't get her way with me all the time, Holly told me I was a push over and this time I stood my ground.

"Hey Robbie, want a saturday job?" Holly asked, Robbie nodded, "Yeah, okay then, I was looking for a job" "good," Holly said, "You start Saturday covering Bree's shift 9am - 3pm" Bree squealed a little and hugged Robbie and kissed his cheek, "OOH I love you!" she cried.

I noticed Robbie touching his cheek where Bree had just kissed him and he blushed a little, I really wish there was something I could do for the poor guy, like if I could just get rid of his acne and his poor eye sight, I bet Bree would be all over him then.

"Right I'll catch you later, Hunter, Holly" Bree said, "Bye" Robbie called on their way out after I'd finished serving them.

All day the cafe wasn't busy, but just after lunchtime I couple came in that made me turn my head.

The guy, tall golden eyes shaggy brown hair, lean body, wearing black jeans and ablack t-shirtand the girl... breathtaking, but not in an obvious way, as I was carrying my tray I nearly tripped over, be cool, I told myself, she was wearing a full length crimson red skirt and a white peasant top, she didn't have a curvy figure nor a big chest but she wore clothes perfectly accomadated to her shape, she had long brown hair that was twisted into a braid falling all the way down her back.

I noticed Holly watching the way I looked at her, with a confused expression,

I walked over to theirbooth with a pad "Can I get you anything?" I asked, the girl just stared at me, focused on me with her deep brown eyes that were captivating.

I looked and the guy looked from the girl to me and his eyes changed from a look of jealousy to oneofrealisation. They then glanced each other wordlessly communicating.

"Sorry," the girl said eventually, "Where's our manners, we're new to town, I'm Morgan and this is Cal," she said, "Hi, I'm Hunter" I said again they looked at each other, silently communicating, Morgan and Cal both turned back to me, "I'll have a de-caff" Cal said shortly, "And a fudge brownie" Morgan looked at the menu then looked at me and smiled, "Can I just get a diet coke and a choc chip cookie, please?" she asked

I noted it on my pad, "Coming up" I said as I turned to head back to the counter, "Oh, err Hunter" Morgan called after me, "Yeah?" I turned back around, "How much do we owe you?" she grinned "Oh err..." I said mentally working it out, "$4.95," Morgan handed me a 5 dollar bill and Iturnedback around again andwent behind the counter to sort their order and put their order through the till,

Holly appeared at my side, "What's wrong with you?" she asked softly, "We don't take orders here, they come to the counter and order""We do?" I said dumbly, "Err yeah! How long have you been coming in here?" she asked, I didn't answer. I just looked at her.


	3. Books and Beans pt 2

A/n: Hope your enjoying these stories... it's so much fun to write them when you have a computer job where you do hardly anything! lol okay then here comes next chapter, enjoy and review! xx

* * *

**_Morgan's POV_**

"Can I get you anything?" came a voice with a British accent, I looked up and saw a tall guy with light blonde hair, perfectly sculptured face and the most incredible green eyes I had ever seen, they were so captivating, my eyes were locked with his.

His eyes flickered over to Cal, oh goddess Cal, he was pulling a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' face then his jealous glance looked at the guy, but then his face changed and he quickly looked back at me.

_Can you sense it?_ he asked me in my head

Again I looked at the boy and cast my senses and I felt something... not quite right, I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

_What is that? _I asked,

Cal shrugged, _I don't know, but whatever it is somethings blocking it, I can't get a read of what it is._

"Sorry," I said quickly, after realising how rude we were being from seeing Hunter just stood over us waiting for our order, "Where's our manners, we're new to town, I'm Morgan and this is Cal," I told him, "I'm Morgan's boyrfriend, hello" Cal said abruptly, "I'm Hunter" He said, again I looked at Cal,

_Hunter? As in Hunter Niall? _I asked Cal

I heard a story long ago, this could actually be the witch we were looking for, Hunter Niall was a young boy living in Somerset, England and his mother and father were killed by a dark wave sent by... well my father and Cal's mother, then his Brother got into dark magicks to bring them back from the dead, his sister caught him in the act and the dark spirits he had conjured killed them both. Nobody ever knew what happened to Hunter or where he went, maybe he was relocated by his family for his own protection, but surely if this was him, he would know about being a witch and remember his life before here.

_As in my father, Daniel Niall's son? Making him my half brother?_ Cal sent back, my eyes widened, of course I forgot about that.

I turned back to face Hunter, "I'll have a de-caff" Cal said shortly, "And a fudge brownie" knowing Cal was a bit pissed off about his father leaving him with his mother, I had a feeling that Cal didn't like Hunter either. If this is Hunter Niall, things were going to get awkward. I looked down at the menu then looked at Hunter and I smiled, "Can I just get a diet coke and a choc chip cookie, please?" I asked

He jotted the order down on his pad "Coming up" he said and turned to head back to the counter, "Oh, err Hunter" I called after him, "Yeah?" He turned back around, "How much do we owe you?" I said grinning "Oh err... $4.95," I handed him a 5 dollar bill and he turned back around again went over to the counter.

"We have to know for sure" I said to Cal, "How do you propose we find out?" Cal asked, "Don't worry leave it to me" I said, I saw Hunter heading back carrying a tray with our orders, he put it on the table.

He placed a white cup and saucer in front of Cal, "De-caff" he said, and then he placed a small plate with a brownie on it, "and a fudge brownie" the he placed a can of diet coke in front of me with a glass and a small plate with my cookie, "Diet coke and a cookie" he said, then pulling out something from the pocket in the front of his apron he handed it to me.

"Here's your reciept and 5 cents change" I could tell he was about to go again so quickly I turned the cogs in my brain.

"Thanks Hunter, so you're another Brit, just like us" I said, "Tell me, how did you end up working over here?" "I came over here when I was 12, my family died, I was adopted into an American family over here"

"Oh okay," I said, Goddess I must sound like a bitch, "So where about's are you from?" I asked, "Originally I mean, Cal and I are from Nottingham, what about you?" "Oh Somerset, I think," he said "I don't really remember much before I came over here, just a few bits here and there"

That was it I thought, "Okay Hunter, I better stop giving you 20 questions and let you get back to work, but I enjoy talking with you, dod you work here often?" I asked, he nodded, "Six days a week" poor guy, "Okay we might see you soon" I said, He smiled and got back to work.

I opened my can and poured some coke into the glass and took a bit out of my cookie.

"You have 'pensive-face'" Cal said, "I know" I replied, "What you thinking?" Cal asked, "I think it is Hunter Niall, the timing works out right, Hunter must have been 12 when he came over and he said he can hardly remember anything,and that his family died, it's him its gotta be, plus it would explain the weird feeling we got from him, someone block his magicks and wiped his memory"

I studied Cal's face "Cal, he hasn't done anything wrong, your father left to be with his mother he only left you behind because he was scared of Selene," "I know" Cal said stiffly, "But thats not the only reason why I don't like him" he said, eyes focused on me, "Why? What else are you talking about now, Cal?" "I saw the way you were staring at him when he first came over"

I rolled my eyes, "I was trying to get a read of him," "Bullshit, Morgan! Your the strongest witch I know, you don't need to look at anyone to get a read, you don't even need to try to read people, it just comes to you" "Sorry Cal, I just found his eyes the strangest colour green ever"

Cal's look was then unreadble as he blocked me from reading him, he then glanced over at Hunter, I didn't need to read him to know what he was thinking, that was his little half-brother.

"Now the question is, how do we tell him that he's a witch?" Cal asked,

Just then the bell above the door jingled and a girl with sleek minky hair and coffee colour eyes walked in with a guy with really thick glasses and bad acne, poor guy.

"Hey Hunter" the guy called, "Hey, Robbie, Bree" Hunter said to the pair, "How was school today?" "It sucked as per usual,"

They knew Hunter, I tuned in my ears to find a way into their group, so I can help Hunter.

"Holly I'm sorry but I can't take the Job anymore," Robbie said, "That's okay" Holly said, "Why? Oh Robbie I need this saturday off and we are soooo under staffed I thought you needed a job" "I do but one I applied for weeks ago rang me up this afternoonand offered me the job its slightly better money and there's more hours, but still fits great around school,"

Holly smiled at him, "That's cool," she said, "Where is it?" she asked, "That record store on the high street" "Cool," she said again, "Bree, your coming in on Saturday" Bree moaned, "But my date!" she moaned again, "Can we have two cappuccino's please, Holly?" Robbie said handing her the correct change, "Sure take a seat, I'll bring them over to you"

Hunter was changing over the coffee filters, again my eyes werefixed on him, then Holly who had turned after fixing up the drinks caught me looking at him, I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or just a dirty look I got from her.

I turned slowly and cooly back to face Cal, "Found a way in yet?" he asked, I nodded, "I think so," I said slowly. Cal looked at me, and I grinned, I stood up and walked over to Holly who was refilling the pastry case behind the counter.

"Are you in charge here?" I asked her knowing already that she was, "Yes" she said, "Can I help you?" I nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhearing thatyou need staff, I'm newin town and I could really use a job to help pay my rent, and I've had waitressing experience before, I know this is a bit different but I thought I'd be able to help out"

Holly smiled and nodded, "Okay, how many hours a week do you want?" she asked, "Oh err, how many do you need working?" I asked, "There's a full time slot going which is 35 hrs a week on a flexible rota or there is a position for another weekend job" "I'll take the 35 hr one if you don't mind." Holly smiled, she headed out the back and handed me a form, "Just fill this in, it's basically a work contract, here's a pen, fill it out and bring it back over to me" "Okay" I nodded, and went back to my table with Cal.

"What was that?" Cal asked "I'm an employee at 'Books and Beans'" I said

I started to fill out my form when Hunter came over, "Have you finished here," he motioned to the empy plate and cups, I nodded, "Yes thanks" I said,

"So we'll be work collegues then," he said watching me fill out my form, "Looks like it" I smiled. he cleared our table and went behind the counter and then took his apron off and sat the table with Bree and Robbie, "You finished now?" Robbie asked Hunter, Hunter nodded, "Yep" "Wanna catch a movie or something? Bree and I were going to the diner about 7 and then head and catch a movie"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, why not, I can prise myself away from my book for one night" he laughed, "Right so it's 4 now..."

I tore my ears away from their conversation, I didn't need to listen in anymore, I got up after fillingout my form and I took it over to Holly.

"Thanks, Morgan Riordan," she said reading my name from my form, "I'm Holly Greene, you've met Hunter Rowlands over there and the girl with him, Bree Warren is one of my weekend girls, you'll becovering her shift on Saturday 9-3, I don't normally give full timers saturdays because thats why I hire students for my weekend staff, you start tomorrow morning, 9-5, Hunter will be here at 8 he'll show you the ropes, I'm not in till 12 and I'm here till we close which is 7pm. Okay with you?" I nodded, "See you tomorrow" I said


	4. Grabbing the Ropes

A/n: Wow, it's getting quite hard remembering which chaps need updating and whats happening where, I need to apologise for the behalf of all my stories if any of the words have been pushed together its not me being a bad typist, I'm having to upload blank documents and writing my stories on because I'm writing them at work and for some unknown reason it keeps doing that.

Anyway here goes the next chapter.

* * *

_**Hunter's POV.**_

I watched Morgan working, I showed her how things were done and then I showed her the bookshop, where everythings kept, the order pads, how to work the tills. I was enjoying my time with her.

At 12 Holly came in, "How is she getting on?" she asked as she watched Morgan wiping down a table that was littered with rubbish from the group of teenagers that came in on their school lunch break.

"Really well" Hunter said, "She's picking up things quickly," "Good" Holly said.

All day long I think Morgan and I were flirting, It wasn't bold outright flirting if it was it was just the way we were acting with each other. 3 pm came and I realised I only had another hour with her, "What are you doing after work?" I asked "Nothing really" she smiled, "Exploring the town I guess, I don't know my way around here still" she admitted. "I'll wait for you if you'd like? Give you the grand tour of Widow's Vale," I really liked her and it occurred to me suddenly that she had a boyfriend, that Cal guy who was in here yesterday.

"Okay" she smiled, "I'll call Cal, let him know I won't be home so soon" I'm just being a friend, I reasoned with myself.

I smiled again and went behind the counter to do the afternoon cash drawercheck, luckily it was balanced, Holly was stood behind me, "You're so flirting with her" she smiled, "She has a boyfriend you know," "I know, we're not flirting I'm being friendly there's a difference" "Yeah right" Holly said rolling her eyes, even though she was playing about, for some reason I just knew she was jealous of Morgan, I don't know how I knew I just did,

"I have two tickets to go see the Goo Goo Doll's on saturday, do you want to go?" she asked I really liked the Goo Goo Doll's Holly wassupposed to go with her cousin Sharon Goodfine as far as I knew, thats what she kept rubbing in my face the minute she got the tickets, "What about Sharon?" I asked, "She might not be able to come yet" she said

Who was I to turn down tickets to my favorite band, "Okay" I said, "I'm in" she grinned, "I'll work an extra hour tonight" I told her, "I'm giving Morgan a lift home," he face changed and now she didn't look so happy"Oh, Okay" she said

I smiled and went over to Morgan. "Okay I'm staying till 5 now, how are you getting on?" I asked her, She smiled, "I know pretty much everything there is to know about the coffee shop, what about the bookshop side of things?"

We wandered over to the steps upto the bookshop. At the bottom of these steps to the left hand side was a till. "Okay I figured you knew this till is for books only, we can't take payments for them at the counter and you can't take payments for the coffee over here," she nodded, "Every Sunday evening we get a new shipment of books and we have to check them off the order pad and put them out, first in order of genre then alphabetically by the author" Morgan nodded

She looked around at the sections and saw the section labelled 'New Age' she looked at the spines of the book, "Not a broad selection" she said, I looked at the section, there was plenty there, "What do you mean? This is a popular section, there's loads there"

Morgan nodded, "Yes okay for people who don't really practise witchcraft but think it's cool to mess about with, it's all a part of it like these books on Tarot readings, on dream interperatations and the basic books of spells," she said runing her fingers across her spine "But the rest of it is New age, Guru stuff, turn your life around in a week, kind of stuff" she said.

"So do you practise witchcraft then?" Morgan nodded, it surprised me, she didn't seem the usual type, gothically dressed piercings and tattoos everywhere. "Does that bother you?" she asked, I shook my head, "No, not at all," Although it kind of did, my parents raised me a Catholic and teaching make witches out to be these evil devil worshipping people, and Morgan really didn't look it,

"No I can tell what your thinking" she said, "No were not evil devil worshippers, theres no devil in Wicca" she said, "But how did you know?" "What you were thinking?" Morgan said finishing my sentence, I nodded, "Because everyone I talk about Wicca to asks the same question" she smiled,

"So what kind of craft do you do?" I asked, "Basic stuff, meditation, a couple of spells, stuff like that" "It sounds kind of interesting" I said honestly, she smiled, "Would you like to come by, I promise I won't make you do anything you don't want to do I just want to remove the vision of evil devil worshippers out of your head" I nodded, that was fair and I was slightly interested "Okay" I smiled

Just then a comfortable silence fell between us, and I found myself lost in her dark brown eyes again, automatically we began leaning into each other about to kiss when Holly poked her head around the corner jolting us apart, causing me to bang my head on the shelf behind me.

"What are you guys doing I need help out here" "Sorry," I said, "Come on," I said to Morgan, "What were you doing back here?" Holly asked, "I was just showing Morgan how we order, when the order comes in how we display the books" Holly nodded, not buying it, even though that's what we were doing...

I followed Holly into the coffee shop and I looked behind at Morgan who was just coming down the steps, I smiled.


	5. Curious about Wicca

A/n: Hope everyone is liking this fic, please keep reviewing guys!

* * *

**_Morgan's POV._**

As promised, Hunter stayed till five with me and we finished together, I was so glad we got talking about wicca earlier, it's a window of opportunity to get him remembering his past.

But when we were back there, we almost kissed! What was I thinking? I am with Cal yet I keep thinking about Hunter, he makes me feel more alive just by seeing him than Cal does when we're intimate together.

I left the car I bought, parked round the corner on the street, it was a huge white american car, I love american cars, it runs like a tank, it's fantastic, Cal says it's like a boat so we nick named its Das Boot, german for boat. And Hunter and I walked into town,

"So if wicca isn't evil, what is it like?" Hunter asked, I loved his British accent, made me miss home a bit, I was Irish & Cal was scottish, but we usually lived in England, although we never stayed anywhere for long, after a mission, we always went back to England,

"Wicca? It's hard to explain to people who don't understand...okay, what I practise is nothing but good and I feel filled with light, unless you have a circle, you won't really understand how the power feels, its beautiful and you can't stop smiling because you partly created that feeling, admitedly, not all wiccan's practise the good side of things" "Oh, so dothey devil worship," I shook my head, "No, there is no devil in the craft, they just tend to break the rules a lot and use their power for their own selfish reasons, or even vendetta's"

Hunter nodded, "Okay, so this is our town centre, nothing fancy but here it is," My mobile started ringing, I knew instantly it was Cal "Sorry, excuse me a second" I said picking up my phone.

"Hello Cal" I said down the phone  
"Morgan where are you?"  
"I'm having a tour around the town with Hunter I told you,"  
"No you didn't" Cal said  
"I left you a certain message" I said speaking in code  
"I didn't get it" he said, "But I was having a private circle earlier around 3, that may be why"  
"Yeah, you wouldn't have got it then"  
"How's things going with Hunter, does he know he's a witch yet?"  
"Not yet, but the subject was brought up"

It was hardtalking with Cal over the phone in front of Hunter, I was trying hard on my end not to lethim figure out what we were talking about, he can't know the truth before he's ready it'll freak him out.

"Listen Morgan cut the tour short, your mum called"  
"What did she say?" I asked  
"That your father finally wants you back, he sent a few of his men to get you, from your mums"  
"Oh Goddess, did they hurt her?"  
"She sounded okay"  
"Oh Goddess," I said panicking  
"It's okay, Leona is with her, but they're trying to track you apparently Ciaran scried and your the apparent cause of his demise so he wants to convert you to his ways,"  
"It's not happening" I said forcefully  
"I hope not" Cal said, "Beside's I called the council, they've got their strongest magicks hiding us from Ciaran and his followers, it might give us time to prepare,"  
"Okay, I'll be back home soon"  
"Be safe, I love you" he said, damn those three words  
"You too" I said quickly,

Then I hung the phone up.

Urgh! I thought frustratedly, there has to be a reason why I can't say it back, I love you, see not so hard, I love you... Cal, no that doesn't work, I love you Hunter, My eyes widened, those are unnecessary thoughts Morgan!

"Trouble in paradise?" Hunter looked at me, "No nothing about Cal, listen Hunter, I have to go, if you want to come round on saturday night we're having a circle, bring a couple of friends who might be interested, but I just got some bad news, and I have to go"

Hunter nodded his look showed both understanding and disappointment, I knew that feeling well, "Well let me walk you back to your car at least" I nodded, "Okay"

We walked back to my car, "Do you need a lift?" I asked, Hunter shook his head, "No that's okay" he smiled, "You need to get home, my car is parked a bit further up,"

"Oh damn, I can't come on saturday, I'm at a concert with Holly, but I'll see, I'll let you know" he said, I nodded "Okay then" I smiled "See you tomorrow"

Driving off my head circling with thoughts, this was good he was interested in the craft, and he might cancel plans to come to a circle which means something is drawing him to come.

But now this thing with my father, Ciaran McEwan, there's no chance I'll join him, I would rather kill him, and if I was put in danger I would strip his powers and make him suffer, the way he's made my mum and I suffer.

But now another set of thoughts were setting in, why was I suddenly thinking about Hunter so much?


	6. A Party it Would Seem

A/n: Okay people, I'm trying to get on top of all 4 of my current fics now, must say it's hard work! Anyways I must apologise for any of my recent fics where words have been pushed together, I have to type my chapters up on this website instead of word which is what I normally use since I'm doing my updates at work and for some reason it likes to push the words together. Please read, review and enjoy! xxx

_**Hunter's POV.**_

I watched Morgan as she drove away and I thought to myself, for some reason the idea of wicca was very appealing, Morgan didn't make it out to seem like this picture of witchcraft that has been drilled into my head. I really wanted to go to this circle to see what it was like.

I pulled out my phone and called Robbie,

"Yo" Robbie called down the line,  
"Hey, what are you guy's up too?" I asked, I had never been the one for casual teen 'hang' talk as I called and no matter how hard I tried, I was still rubbish at it, Robbie always greeted me with Yo, he knows it winds me up.  
"We're hanging down at the Mall, there's a few of us here, you off work now?"  
"Yes, I'll be down to you in a while,"  
"See ya"

A short car journey later I had parked next to Bree's red BMW fondly named Breezy.

I see them all sat on the benches by the fountain, pretty much the whole 'gang' were there.

"Hey Hunter," Sharon Goodfine smiled at me, "Hey guys" I said to everyone, "Holly called and said you were going to see the Goo Goo Doll's with her on Saturday" Sharon said, "I don't know, she asked me and I said yes, but I knew you were supposed to go,"

Sharon rolled her eyes, "That is so typical of her! Hunter just go out with her put us all out of our misery!" I didn't really know what she was talking about, "What?" I asked, Sharon looked at me as if to say, "Are you kidding?" but saw the seriousness of my face so I just shrugged "I don't think I'm going to go though I'm thinking of doing something else on Saturday night,"

"What's that then, Hunter?" Bree asked, "You know Morgan, the new girl who works at the Coffee shop," Bree nodded, "Well she and her boyfriend Cal are having this... I dunno like this witch circle thing and for some reason I really want to go, it's like some gathering party as well she said I should bring some friends, was wondering if any of you guys wanted to come"

Sharon, Matt Adler and Jenna Ruiz looked at each other and then at Bree and Robbie, all exchanging glances, "I'm in" said Sharon, "If Holly wants to ditch me like that I can do the same," "Yeah, count me in too," Bree said, they all nodded.

"So is this like a party then as well?" Matt Asked, I shrugged "I didn't really get much details I'll ask Morgan about it tomorrow at work",

"A party? Where?" I turned around to see Widows Vale's resident bad girl goth, Raven Meltzer and her best friend Beth Nielson, Raven won the award for most inappropriately dressed for any occassion, today she was sporting a red velvet corset top with black lace and ribbons and the shortest black leather skirt I thought possible before catching a glimpse of the area I really didn't want to see, she wore heavy black army boots, the space between her corset and her skirt showed of her pale skin and the tattoo of flames around her belly button, her always changing hairstyle was probably at it's best as I had ever seen it, it was left down which reached the middle of her back it was black with lots of red streaks and highlights running through it.

"A new couple to town, a small gathering," Robbie said trying to make it sound as boring as possible so Raven would find no interest in going, "Oh that" Raven said, "What do you mean?" I asked, "I met the hottest guy in the world, his name is Cal, says he and his girlfriend having some witch party, I said hey a party's a party, I'm down" I rolled my eyes, "Hey, after this party, Cal's girlfriend, whoever she is, won't be Cal's anymore," Raven said slyly.

Silently I prayed for the break up, I knew it was horrible but I liked Morgan I was kind of jealous.

"So I guess we'll be seeing you on Saturday night" Beth grinned, "Super!" Robbie said voice dripping with the enthusiasm of his sarcasm and his thumbs were up in the air, "Bite me" Beth said giving him the finger, She and Raven then walked off into 'Pinkslip' the only goth/punk store in the area.

"Oh my god," Sharon gasped, "Look at Ethan, he is such a loser"

I turned my head, and Ethan along with his friend Ben Reggio walked out of McDonald's rolling a joint, he lit it and put it to his lips and saw Sharon and winked at her, Bree giggled, "You've scored, Sharon" she teased, "Oh God, he just make's me want to curl up and die! He's gross, I can't believe he's getting stoned in a mall!" Sharon rambled

Ethan came up to her, "Hey Sharon," he smiled, "I'm going to this party on Saturday night, do you want to come?" he asked, Bree continued her giggling, "Eww, no, I'm busy"

"Hunter," Ethan regarded me, I nodded back, knowing the fact I was known in high school as being the brains and admittedly a bit of a geek, I was also concidered one of the 'cool' guys part of the 'A-list', and I didn't know why that was, Bree said it's because I'm 'laid back, cool and very gorgeous' and the guy's envied that because the girls were supposedly all over me, something I never really noticed.

"Goodbye Ethan" Sharon hinted, "see ya at school tomorrow," he said, his friend Ben laughed, "Nice!" he said slapping Ethan a high five, So immature I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I was already getting fed up of the teenage chitchat, "Right, I have some stuff to catch up with at home, I best be off" I said as I was about to leave I heard my name being called, "Hunter!" I turned around to see my little sister Mary K and her best friend Jaycee running towards me, "Hey MK." Bree smiled, "Hey Bree!" she replied, turning back to me Mary K smiled and battered her eye lashes.

"Okay what do you want?" I asked trying to stop the grin spreading onto my face. "Are you heading home?" she asked, I nodded, "Could I grab a ride, Jaycee's mom is picking her up from here in a couple of minutes and they're going straight to her grandma's so they can't give me a lift," I nodded, "We're going to the same place, and your my sister, I really don't mind you don't have to explain yourself" I laughed.

"See you later Jaycee," Mary K said to her friend, "Bye Mare!" she said, "Catch you later everyone" I said. Everyone waved goodbye,

"Mary K, mum and dad are out for dinner tonight for their wedding anniversary wanna grab a subway?" I offered, "My treat?" she grinned, "Sure!"


	7. Enter the Wiccan World

A/n: Again apologies for the delayed entry, I know what's going to happen in my stories, I'm just having the writers block for how's it going to get there.

Anyways, please read and review, especially review… it's not asking much…

**_Morgan's POV. _**

"Mum? Are you okay?" the second I walked through the door to my home I picked up the phone and called my mum.  
"Yes, I'm fine! Don't worry about me, you have to take care of yourself"  
"But I do worry for you mum, did they hurt you?"  
"No, not much they just turned the house upside down looking for you, and they grabbed my arm and they burned a handprint into it trying to make me tell them where you were, I said I don't know you're on a private mission for the council, luckily for me I don't know because they believed me and left"  
"They burnt you?"  
"Yes, darling, I'm fine, please take care of yourself, and Cal, Leona is here with me she helping me clear up and she helping me heal my arm, it feels better already,"  
"If I ever see dad again, he's dead"  
"Morgan, don't do anything irrational, please,"  
"I will rip his powers away from him, so he can stop hurting innocent people," I said meaning every word, there was silence at the other end of the phone  
"I love you mum, see you in a couple of days"  
"I love you too, Morgan, please be safe"  
"I will goodbye"

"How is she?" Cal asked looking at me expectantly, "She's going to be okay" I said breathing out a sigh of relief.

On Saturday, I finished my shift covering for Bree, at 3, when I clocked out and stepped outside the coffee shop Hunter was stood outside my car waiting for me, he was holding a single rose.

"Hunter, hello" I smiled, really happy to see him, he looked up and cleared his throat, "Morgan, hello" "Is that for me?" I pried, grinning from ear to ear, he held out the rose, "Am I out of order? I know your with Cal," I shook my head and smiled, "He doesn't have to know, thats really sweet,"

Hunter smiled, but now it was clear he didn't know what to say next "so, err how was work?" I smiled at how nervous he was, and how hard he tried to make small talk, "Work was just… work" He flushed a little at my gentle mocking, "Right, yes, okay," "What are you doing here? It's your day off," Hunter smiled, "Waiting for you actually, I was in town and I thought I'd stop by and meet you after work, so I can finish giving you that tour"

I smiled, "Okay," I replied nodding, "Hang on a sec then," I unlocked my door and through my apron in the back seat and pulled out a thin jacket, I locked the door and slipped my jacket on and linked my arm through Hunter's and holding the rose in my free hand.

"So how is your mum by the way? You said yesterday you had to run off quickly because there was an emergency with your mum back home?" Hunter asked, I nodded, "Oh, yeah, she's fine, intruders broke in to her home while she was in" "Oh my god, is she okay?" I nodded and smiled slightly, comforted by the fact that Hunter was genuinely concerned.

"She'll be fine, she's just shaken up, I think the worst part for her was it was because it was dad's men" I said suddenly realising I had said way too much.

"Your dad's men?" Hunter asked, "Yeah, my mum and dad, well you can say they are soul mates, but with love always comes the confusion, he kept a few things from her, turned out he was a really bad guy so they divorced, as much as they still love each other,"

"So what is it your father… does? Is he some sort of drug lord or mafia boss?" I laughed, realising how ridiculous that sounded, but then come to think of it the real version sounded much more worse, like something out of a Shakespearian play.

"No nothing like that," I said, "He's a dark magick worker in the Wiccan world, he has his followers because he's a powerful man, anyone who could pose a potential threat has to be eliminated and because my dad has great power, he pretty much thinks he can do whatever he wants,"

"What about you?" Hunter asked, "Well I'm nothing like him, actually I work for the good guys, the international council of witches, think of it like the witch equivalent of the MI-5, FBI or CIA or something, I'm what they call a seeker, me and Cal are actually, we look for witches misusing their powers and have them answer to the council, so we travel all over, we've lived pretty much everywhere in England and we've been to many countries"

"So your like a spy? You're so young," again I laughed, "The youngest in the council at 18 years old I joined when I was merely 16 but thats only because of my exceptional powers, but no I'm not a spy that would be cool though, unfortunately I've made a lot of enemies in my line of work, my mum was attacked because my dad is looking for me, he had some vision of me either killing him or stripping his powers or something like that, so I pose as a threat"

"So he wants to kill you? His own daughter?" "He would if he felt he had to, either that or try and sway me to his side, which won't be happening anytime soon,"

"That's good to hear, what do you mean by exceptional powers by the way,"

This was a question that I had never liked to answer, in the wiccan world, my name was already famous and for many reasons, one, my dad was the wiccan equivalant of Hitler, two, my mum was the high priestess of Belwicket making me the Belwicket princess the first woodbane coven to renounce the darkside, my mom the only living survivor after the dark wave hit, and three, I had once in every few generations power, a prodigy, specifically the sguirs dan, the fated scourge, the destroyer, I was the most powerful witch of this time until the next sguirs dan is born. How I could explain it to someone who couldn't even remember their wiccan heritage was going to be difficult.

"I'm a fated important figure in wicca, I'm destined to do something great for the world of witchcraft, although I don't know what that is yet, but it's graced me with the strongest powers this generation has seen"

"I always had a feeling that magick existed, but I didn't realise there was this whole world of it, it's scary but fascinating. I mean from 12 years old I was raised a catholic, so if my mum heard me now she'll probably drop dead on the floor, god forbid"

"But you don't remember anything before that?" I asked already knowing his answer, it was my chance to get him to open up, try and awaken his memories, we walked through town which was oddly deserted despite it being a saturday afternoon.

"Not really, I remember people, my family vaguely, and I have memories of emotions, but nothing much more than that, but I always knew something bad happened, well, more like a gut feeling"

"What do you remember?" I asked softly, "I remember my parents, Daniel and Fiona, and how something happened to them when I was 8, they were killed or they disappeared or something, I can't remember what, my brother Linden and my sister Alwyn died about 3 years after that when we were living with an uncle I think, and then I don't know I was here, in a foster home, my parents, my adopted parents took me in, at first I didn't remember anything at all before I was adopted, which was really frustrating, but memories just came back after a while,"

"Do you remember your last name before you were adopted?" "My birth certificate says Niall"

We came to the park in town, and we sat on a bench, Hunter looked deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb him.

"Did you know them?" He asked finally, "I mean I thought perhaps you might have, you said you've come from all over in England"

I shook my head, "Sorry, no," Hunter looked disappointed and he lowered his head "but I have heard of them." I continued, Hunter raised his head to look at me, "You have?" I nodded, "Yes, Daniel and Fiona Niall?" Hunter nodded "they were witches,"


	8. Hearing the truth

_**A/n: Sorry it's been a while – again, I have quite a few things I'm working on at the minute so you know, come on guys I'm after reviews here, I don't write my ass off for nothing you know :D**_

_**By the way the rest of the story isn't going to be in any of the characters point of view unless stated otherwise!

* * *

**_

"What?" Hunter gasped, "You're parents were witches, Hunter," He rose to his feet, "You knew about them? Do you know what happened? Do you know why I'm here?"

Morgan couldn't possibly imagine how Hunter was feeling, she had always known what she was, who she was and where she came from.

"You're parents were a target of a dark coven, I don't know why, but they fled to escape a dark wave being sent to protect you and your brother and sister…" "Hold it, what is a dark wave?"

Morgan looked sympathetic, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here, we can go back to mine and…" "No Morgan, don't mess me about I want to know, I deserve to know,"

Morgan sighed, "Okay," she said, "I don't know exactly _what_ a dark wave is, but theoretically it's pure destruction, it's a dark cloud that literally rips the life from everything it passes over, it's known to have decimated entire towns to nothing but debris and corpses, your parents must have had something or known something that the dark coven either wanted or didn't want them to know, so I guess with the knowledge that your are the next target of an evil coven they thought their only option would be to run," "How would they have known that they were a target?" Hunter asked shocked by the whole story.

"There are ways, they may have scried, witches scry to look for answers for questions they have to unveil hidden truths to find someone or something, it's not often reliable and often is misinterpreted sometimes when scrying you get something else completely different, just something the goddess wants to show you or thinks you should know, a successful scryer needs to be connected with their element and perfectly intune with what the world has to offer to you, and you have to be specific in your questions, my element is fire,"

"So my mother or father scried and saw this black cloud?" "Possibly," Morgan said, "But mostly, they would have known the town was targeted for a dark wave because is obvious to see why, flowers and plants die, even animals die, everybody feels bogged down and tired and miserable, witches are affected the worst, they feel extremely ill and dizzy."

To Hunter this sounded like the plot to a movie and he couldn't believe it was actually 'This is your life, Hunter Niall'

Morgan continued, "You and your siblings must have gone to stay with other family, you said you thought it was an uncle," Hunter nodded, "Then what happened? Do you know what happened to Linden and Alwyn,"

Morgan felt the tears. "Hunter, I shouldn't be the one to tell you all this, I already think I said too much and you're not ready to know yet" "Just tell me!" He yelled, Morgan looked up at him with a pained look and her face and tears streaking her cheeks, "Hunter," was all she could say, "Morgan, please," he begged, "I need to know," now tears were beginning to form in the corner of his eyes too.

"Okay," she said sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes, which really didn't help, "I don't know exactly what happened, this story is a well known one in the council, but we don't have all the facts, It seemed like your brother became desperate and he started working some dark magick to conjure up a taibhs, which is a dark spirit, to bring them back from the dead, your sister walked in on the act and ruined the last part of the spell, the dark spirit broke through its boundaries when your brother got distracted by your sister and it took both of their lives."

Hunter looked like he was freaking out, "The only reason I could think of why you were here was because your uncle wanted to protect you from anything else like that so he sent you here with no memory of your past,"

Morgan rose and gently touched Hunter's shoulder who jerked away quickly, "Don't touch me," he said tears in his eyes, "Hunter?"

"Don't!" he said, "All I've ever known is Wicca and witchcraft is like this evil cult like religion with satin worshippers and then you tell me this story about my past and that's exactly how it sounds!"

"Hunter it's not like that I promise, that's a small minority of witches like my father," "Was it him?" Hunter asked, "Was it who?" "Your father, was he the one who did that to my family?" Morgan didn't speak

"Was it?" Hunter demanded, Morgan nodded slowly, "I think so," "Get away from me" he said in a low threatening voice, "Hunter please, don't be like this!" "How can I not Morgan?"

Again Morgan couldn't find an answer to his question, instead she just said, "Come to my house tonight for our circle, please, you'll see it's not what you think,"

"Whatever," he said and stormed off leaving Morgan behind helplessly looking at him.

Hunter marched through town pissed off and afraid, "Hunter?" called a male English accent, he turned to see a guy wearing black jeans a black t shirt with shaggy brown hair and deep golden eyes, Hunter couldn't remember meeting him before, "What?" he said a bit more forcefully than he wanted to sound.

"Sorry man, you remember me don't you?" Hunter gave him a blank look, "Cal, Cal Blaire, I'm Morgan's boyfriend"

"Oh," Hunter said, "Sorry," "No worries man, I'm going to grab a bite to eat you in?" "No thanks I don't think I can stomach any food right now," "Why what's up?" Cal quickly cast his senses and read Hunter.

"Morgan told you didn't she?" he stated rather than asked, Hunter nodded, "So then it is you, that's harsh man," "Harsh? That's a major understatement, I learn about a cloud that kills people and how my family died because of witches and magick and all you can say is harsh, you're all freaks"

Cal was starting to get pissed, "Listen mate, I'm going to ignore that based purely on the fact that you have no idea what you are talking about, Wicca isn't like that, that's like the small 5 percent of jerks who think they can do what they want and give the rest of us a bad name, and that includes my mother and Morgan's father, but don't take it out on me or especially her, she's trying to help you, she wants to help get your memory back,"

"I don't know I'll think about it, I'm going to go home I've got a secondary admissions essay to write,"

"Okay but Hunter, don't shut us out, we know it's a lot to take in but we're trying to help you,"

"Thanks" Hunter muttered and then he continued walking away.


	9. The Circle

A/n: Here's another chapter for you, please read and review!

Enjoy!

* * *

Later that evening Hunter was laying on his bed, his arms folded behind his head staring up at the ceiling his mind slowly trying to process the thoughts of what he had been told earlier.

It wasn't Morgan's fault, she was just telling him the truth and he was hard on her.

He decided then that he would go to the circle. But something told him, a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that it was nearly seven thirty. He looked over at his radio alarm clock and he was right.

He looked at the Goo Goo Doll's concert ticket that was pinned up on his corkboard on the wall to his left, it would be starting in an hour in two towns over where he was supposed to meet Holly.

And the circle at Morgan's house would be starting soon if he were to go, he quickly made up his mind and rolled off his bed and yanked the ticket off the corkboard he then grabbed a jacket from his closet and padded downstairs.

He put on his trainers which were in the living room where his parents and sister were watching a film

"Hunter are you okay? Are you going out?" His mother asked cranking her neck around from the sofa

"I'm fine mum just going to meet a few friends perhaps catch a movie," he replied

His mother smiled, "Okay have fun, call if you're going to be later than 12" she said, Hunter nodded, "You know I always do" he said half smiling

He walked out the house and started his engine and drove up the road and stopped at the first junction he was intending to take the right turn up to Red Kill and to the next town over where Holly would be meeting him but for some reason he turned left towards Morgan's

When he arrived there he noticed Bree's red BMW and a few others he recognised, it was then he realised that he had never been to Morgan's before and wondered how he got here.

He walked up the walkway and was about to knock on the door when Morgan opened it and smiled,

"I'm glad you came," she said, "We waited for a while, I thought you might show"

"I don't know why I'm here," he said stiffly, "But I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier"

Morgan gave him a soft it smile, "It's perfectly understandable," she told him, "Besides I had a feeling you'd want more answers tonight," she said, Hunter nodded,

"It's not warm out here come on in," Hunter was led into a room with polished floorboards and walls painted a midnight blue covers in familiar symbols painted on in silver in this room stood people he knew from coming into the coffee shop and from when he was at school.

Obviously the people who he knew we're going were their, Bree, Robbie, Sharon, Jenna, Matt, Ethan, Raven and also Simon Bakehouse, Thalia Cutter and Alisa Soto.

"I thought more were coming," Hunter asked,

"We explained to them the real reason behind the meeting tonight, they thought it was just a party, these are the only ones that were interested in staying" Cal said walking up to the pair of them.

He took Hunter's hand in his and shook lightly, "Nice to see you here man," he said, "Okay let's get this show on the road!" he clapped his hands together and rubbed them gaining everyone's attention

"Okay can I get everyone to form a circle around here? Thank you very much!" he said hustling the group together,

"Come on," Morgan said softly, she placed a hand on Hunter's back and led him to the circle.

When they were in a circle Morgan drew a circle around them on the floor in chalk and closed it after her when she stepped inside it.

Hunter was stood in between Sharon and Cal who was staring at him oddly, just then it occurred to Hunter that Cal always looked at him funny and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"Welcome everyone," Morgan said warmly, "As you all probably know I'm Morgan Riordan and this is Cal Blaire, and we are witches,"

Surprisingly they didn't get funny looks, the group was told why they were here and that they were going to hold a circle which was why some of their friends left, but they hadn't yet introduced themselves as witches except of course to Hunter, who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Tonight we'll hold a welcome circle, were trying to form a coven here in this town and we hope you find it calls to you," Cal explained.

"So if you would take the hand of the person standing next to you we shall begin," Morgan said

Then Morgan and Cal at the same time chanted, "Goddess we seek understanding of your beauty, your mercy, love and light. Welcome all those who a new here with intentions pure and bright"

They lead the circle deasil and Cal begun to speak, "Tonight we wish to start a new life in the arms of the goddess and we ask you to banish away anything unwanted out of our lives, I banish jealousy" he said, Morgan's eyes gazed upon him for a second and noticed he was looking directly at Hunter

"I banish darkness," Morgan said

"I banish Ignorance" Raven cried totally carried away in the moment

"I banish my step mother!" Ethan cried

"I banish Stupidity" Bree said rolling her eyes

"I banish wishing for things I can't have" Robbie said

Hunter caught Robbie's eye, _What is it you want? _He wondered but then it became the most obvious thing in the world, Bree. Hunter knew he had a crush on her but didn't realise the depths of his feelings until now

"I banish fear," Alisa said softly

"I banish heartbreak" Jenna said stiffly

Hunter glanced at Matt and then at Jenna when had they broke up?

"I banish loneliness," Simon said

"I banish hatred" Thalia said

"I banish lack of control," Matt said looking directly at Raven, Jenna caught him looking at her and sent Raven a dirty look

"I banish amnesia" Hunter said quietly

Morgan sent him a sympathetic look and then the intensity in the circle heightened but something was wrong. Simultaneously Morgan and Cal looked at Hunter.

His head was snapped back and he was gagging, like he was gasping for air

"Let take it down," Morgan warned Cal

Slowly they brought the circle down and when they stopped Hunter fell to the ground, and for a second Morgan thought it was her imagination but he flashed a light blue colour, just for a second before it was gone. But she didn't imagine it because Raven made a comment, "What the hell was that?!"

Morgan who was now crouched on the ground beside Hunter who was shaking and shivering, he was knelt on the ground his palms outstretched on the wooden floor and his forehead also touching the floor.

She looked up at her partner, "Cal" she said softly, he knew what she was trying to tell him so obediently he turned to the rest of the group and ushered them back a bit

"What the hell is wrong with Hunter?" Bree cried, Cal looked around at him on the floor, "He just drew up too much power, he's just grounding himself that's all, to let it flow back into the earth,"

"How did he know how to do that? You didn't tell him to do it" Robbie pointed out, "I don't know" Cal said quietly

He cranked his neck around to see Morgan rubbing his back and talking gently into his ear and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, _stop this Cal_, he told himself, _its ridiculous, they're just friends._

"Other than the alarming ending what did you guys think?" Cal asked, the group shared their thoughts and all of them really enjoyed it, it seemed to speak to them.

"Well since you all enjoyed it tonight would you like to come again same time next week?"

They all agreed and then said their goodbyes and concerns for Hunter and left.

When it was just the three of them Hunter's muscles finally relaxed and he sat up.

"Are you okay man?" Cal asked,

"What Happened?" Morgan asked

Hunter just stared off into space and blinked several times, and said quietly "I remember"


	10. Hunter's Story

A/n: Thanks again for the reviews guys but hey I know we can do so much better so please keep them coming in! Anyways heres what you were waiting for the next chapter of Twisted Reality!

* * *

Hunter repeated it again, this time so much more quieter as if repeating it to himself, "I remember"

He then released a pain filled cry and he grabbed at his forehead and his neck snapped back, he lost his footwork from his crouched position and ending up writhing in pain on the floor on his back.

Morgan and Cal crowded around him, unsure what to do or how to deal with him, he started convulsing and his nose bled.

"What the hell do we do Cal?" Morgan cried above Hunter's moans and cries.

"Nothing, it's his memory re-writing itself, give him a second," Cal replied calmly

" Cal! He could be dying!" Morgan cried,

"He's not!" Cal assured her

Ignoring him, Morgan placed her palm on the top of his head and muttered some spells to ease the pain, he stopped writhing and crying out but he was still convulsing and his nose still bled, covering his white shirt in flecks of blood.

After a moment or two Hunter lay still on the ground and then burst into tears.

" Linden, Alwyn" he sobbed, "Mum, dad" he was choking on his words, "They're all gone,"

Morgan helped Hunter to his feet

"Lets get you cleaned up," she said softly, she helped him out of his shirt and handed it to Cal, "put this in the washing machine please Cal" she said

For a second it looked like he was going to argue back but instead he just nodded slowly and headed into the kitchen.

Morgan lead Hunter into the bathroom, she ushered him to sit on the toilet seat as she started to dampen a wash cloth and gently cleaned up the blood on his face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked,

"Better," Hunter said

"We'll need to talk about what you remember, Hunter." Hunter nodded

"But just to you, not Cal, it's too painful to talk about this to anyone else," he said, "It's to painful to even think about,"

Morgan nodded sympathetically

Once she'd cleaned Hunter up they headed into the living room Cal had started up a fire in the fire place and on their coffee table was a tray with a teapot and three mugs sitting on it.

"Thank you Cal," Morgan said, then she pulled him to aside as Hunter took a seat on the couch, "Would you give us a couple of minutes, he want's to talk about what he remembers I think it'll best if there were no more people here than needed,"

Cal just sighed and muttered a 'Whatever, see you later' and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door

Morgan didn't have time to argue with his childish behaviour that would have to come later, so instead she just shook her head and joined Hunter on the couch and poured steaming tea into two of the mugs

"Whenever you're ready Hunter," she said gently

"I had a pretty normal childhood, studied the craft since birth pretty much, I remember all that but then something happened when I was eight, my parents disappeared with no warning, I was never told why but you filled me in there. Linden, Alwyn and I were sent to live with my uncle Beck and aunt Shelagh who continued raising us in the craft. When I was 10, I was determined to find out once and for all what happened to them so stupidly I raised a taibhs, I didn't really know what I was doing, my brother tagged along and I didn't care, it wasn't a strong taibhs at all, it was such a spontaneous thing that I didn't have time to research what I was doing so it pretty much dissipated as soon as it was raised, I gave up sunk to my knees and cried,"

"Then what happened?" Morgan asked

"I remember that night when we were leaving the woods that I raised the spirit Linden had a look in his eyes and I couldn't put my finger on why or what it was, but I was too upset to care. A couple of months passed Linden had completely changed he was totally reserved and engrossed in books all the time, making notes in his book of shadows, this went on for about 6 months and then one night after that I woke up from a squeaky floorboard and I opened my eyes and Linden was sneaking out of his room with a huge book tucked under his arm, I wanted to follow him but he'd spelled me to my bed, and this had gone on for about two weeks, his eyes had become hollow and sunken and he had bandaged up his hand and wouldn't tell anyone why,"

"Did you not tell your uncle Beck or aunt Shelagh?"

"I wanted to, but Shelagh would have told Beck and Beck had a nasty temper, if he found out he would have beaten him, I didn't dare say anything to Linden because he had become a little freaky and snappy, but one night, that fateful night… he didn't bind me to the bed, I don't know why, maybe he was drained or something, he left the house and I followed him, I watched the whole thing, I just didn't count on Alwyn following me out, she got in the way and distracted Linden, the taibhs broke out of his boundaries and killed them both,"

Hunter's eyes watered and Morgan could tell he was trying so hard to stop breaking in to sobs,

"and I just ran" he said, he held his hand over his face to hide his tears, "I ran and that's when I told him everything, Beck beat me so hard but I deserved it, Beck feared the courts wanted me on trial if they found out and thought I couldn't hack it so he said he was going to hide me away and say I died with my siblings, next thing I knew I'm in a care home in New York with no memory and a family signing contracts to adopt me. I guess the council found out I'm still alive and sent you to look for me,"

Morgan nodded, "I guess so," she said her eyes too were watering,

Hunter's eyes widened " Cal's my half brother," he stated, Morgan nodded, "That's why he'd been giving me weird looks, he knew"

Meanwhile somewhere across town a bitter Cal was sat in a bar where he had met up with the delightful Raven who was pining over him.

"So she's over then now talking to that prick, who by the way is my little brother and he's probably trying to get with my girl,"

Raven who was thrilled to be spending time with the hotness that is Cal at first especially a drunk hot Cal who would be easily influenced now had a bored look crossing her face.

" Cal it's great that you love someone really it is, but don't you believe in the saying an eye for an eye? If she's cheating on you cheat on her, I'll make myself a test subject if you wish, I don't mind at all!"

Cal laughed, "It's okay Raven, I'll give it a miss this time, besides I don't have any real proof, I don't want to fuck things up with Morgan, she's special"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I better get home," Cal said getting up to leave, much unlike her character Raven got up and followed him out to the car park, "Have you drove? You're too drunk to drive, I could give you a ride if you want,"

Cal shook his head, "Not necessary little one!" he said he chanted a small spell and he completely sobered up and gave Raven a cheeky grin leaving her speechless, he climbed into his car and drove away.

Raven's dumbfounded look turned into a grin "Magick is awesome!"


	11. Cosy Conversations

A/n: Hello again I'm back! But the reason you're back is to read the next chapter so I'll get on with it. Please keep your wonderful reviews coming in! Enjoy!

* * *

The weeks after Hunter got his memory back he had been going to see Morgan almost every night trying to get up to speed with his knowledge of the craft and Cal had become even more jealous about the pair, as well as working together, talking about the craft between each other then whenever they could and again at home and Cal had been spending more and more nights at the bar.

Holly too had become jealous about the closeness growing between Morgan and Hunter, she was so pissed when he ditched her at the Goo Goo Dolls concert to go to Morgan's house warming party, or at least that's what she thought it was.

One slow Friday night Hunter and Morgan were on the closing shift at 'Books and Beans' it was 6pm and there was still an hour left till they could close and clean up.

There were only a few customers left. One was browsing the books, there was a couple in the booth in the corner and there was an old man sat by the window.

It was dark outside and it was raining. At this time in the café side of the shop the lights were set to dim and each table had a candle in a glass pot giving the room a dim cosy glow

Hunter and Morgan were sat at a table by the counter going through some of the Wiccan curriculum for making their initiation.

"You're not far off," Morgan told him, "You were taught well it's a shame that you missed out on your last year or so of training, once we get you up to speed I'll speak with the council about making your initiation,"

Hunter smiled, "So what's the deal with you and Cal?" he asked, "I know you guys are together but lately whenever I come around he won't speak to me and he'll mutter something to you and leave"

Morgan shrugged, "I don't know anymore," he said rubbing her forehead, "We've been together for years and we even joined the council together it's just getting so complicated now, he's always been able to tell me he loves me but I've never been able to say it back,"

Hunter sent her a sympathetic look and Morgan laughed, "I'm sorry why am I telling you all this?" she said

Hunter didn't laugh, "Because sometimes we all need someone to talk to,"

Morgan smiled softly, "What if you can't say those words because you know deep down you can't love him like that,"

"You think?" Morgan asked, Hunter nodded,

"Sometimes people think they have love in companionship you may love him but you're not in love with him, maybe its just comforting being with him because its easy and it's familiar but what you really see in Cal is just a close friend"

Morgan looked at him, "Have you had some experience in this field before by any chance?" she asked with a slight smile

Hunter shook his head, "Not necessarily, I mean Holly and I had a thing I had a little crush on her but it wasn't serious really, I just see her as a friend but I know she see it as something more, I didn't realise before that she liked me too it's only been since my senses awakened and since her reaction to me standing her up at that concert"

"I know what you mean, I know Cal feels more for me than I do for him," Morgan said slowly as if she was thinking about her words carefully as she said them, "But I think your right, I'm not in love with Cal and I don't think I ever have been. Why do things always have to be so complicated?"

After much time spent mentally debating it Hunter took hold of Morgan's hand, "I don't think it is," he said softly.

Morgan looked up into his eyes and got lost in the deep pools of green.

Just then Cal walked past the large window of 'Book's and Beans' he was coming to make up for his recent behaviour and to tell her that he was sorry for being jealous about her and Hunter when she promised him time after time that nothing was going on.

He was drenched from top to bottom from walking in the rain and he looked through the window to see them holding hands on top of the table and staring into each others eyes.

Next thing he saw was the pair of them leaning in and Hunter kissed her, _his Morgan?_ Cal thought, _I knew it all along!_

Outraged he burst through the doors, the bell jangled loudly as it nearly came off the wall.

"What the hell are you doing Niall?"


	12. Confrontations

A/n: I really apologise but this is like going to me probably my shortest chapter ever! So sorry sorry sorry! Please review it still! It is still a good chapter... I think! Ah well I'll leave the judging to you so Enjoy!

* * *

Morgan and Hunter immediately broke apart and looked at the soaked Cal. The three had gotten the attention of the rest of the café now the old man rose from his seat and put on his coat and left, followed by the couple in the corner and then the man browsing books. 

Morgan knew for a fact that Cal had spelled them to leave.

"Cal," she started

"How dare you Niall?" he said interrupting Morgan, "How bloody dare you? We helped you and this is how you repay me?"

"Cal!" Morgan said more firmly,

"Don't even get me started on you!" he said turning to Morgan with a pointed finger, "You promised me time after time not to worry, that's there is nothing going on between you two and I knew it all along!"

"There's nothing going on Cal!" Morgan said defensively

"Oh yeah! So that's why you were just locking lips a second ago," he said sarcastically.

"Hunter and I were just talking and it happened I don't know what came over me I'm sorry but before then nothing has ever happened between us, I swear!"

"Oh yes, like I can believe you now!"

"Cal believe what the hell you like because we're finished! Okay? As a couple we are finished!"

Cal stood dumbfounded tears fell from his eyes, "Morgan?" he said softly, "Why?"

"Because Cal I love you but I'm not in love with you, I never have been. That's why I've never been able to say it to you, you're a wonderful friend and a great partner but our relationship doesn't work"

"Morgan, yes it does of course it does" Cal said he went over and took her hand and kissed it, "I love you so much," he said,

Morgan's eyes watered, "But I don't love you, I'm sorry Cal,"

Cal looked at Hunter and glared at him, "Don't think for one second this is over," he told him

"This has nothing to do with Hunter leave him out of it Cal,"

"Whatever I don't have to listen to you anymore," he muttered

"As your partner in the council and as your friend yes you do," Morgan said.

"I'm quitting the council I don't need this anymore I'm going"

"Cal don't quit you're so good at your job you love it!" Morgan said pleadingly

"Fine, I'll just request a new partner," he said knowing full well that he does love his job, the thrill of the chase, the amazing feeling that he'd done something good and helped someone

"Don't end our friendship just because we're no longer together, please,"

"You can't have it both ways Morgan," Cal said,

"Cal, please"

Cal ignored her and walked out the café.


	13. Sexual Tension

A/n: Okay the last few chapters have been short I know I'm sorry! Anyways please keep on reviewing it's really great to know you guys enjoy reading my stories so all feed back is really appreciated! Here is the next chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

Hunter put his arms around her and held her in a loving embrace, "How do you feel?" he asked 

"I'm okay" she said

"Are you sure?" Morgan nodded, "I know this is kind of inappropriate but Morgan I really do like you, you're an amazing person you're beautiful, funny and powerful and you really do deserve better,"

"You mean that?" Morgan asked, Hunter then nodded, "Every word,"

She smiled at him and they broke apart from their hug, "If you want to go home I can take care of things here, we have no customers" he said

"It's okay I don't really want to be alone at the minute," Morgan replied,

Morgan walked over to the booth in the corner where the couple were sat and started clearing away a shiver went down her spine as Hunter gently brushed his hand across her neck, she nearly dropped the cup and saucer in her hand, she put them back down on the table and turned around to face Hunter he slipped his arm around her waist and placed his free hand on the back of her neck and kissed her, Morgan's hands rose to his face as she kissed him back.

The kiss was so tender and soft but then a hunger inside them both took over raising the heat and the passion.

When they broke apart they both breathed heavy trying to catch back their breaths and both of them looked a little embarrassed

"I'm sorry this really isn't like me," Hunter said quietly,

"Same here," Morgan said honestly

"It's just I really do like you Morgan I don't want to scare you but I've never felt this way about anyone before I just want to touch you every time I see you, it's been so hard knowing you were with someone else,"

Morgan couldn't speak, the truth was she felt the same but she had just broken up with Cal, was it a rebound thing or were these feeling really true?

"What time is it?" Morgan asked and inwardly cringed when she saw Hunter's disappointed face.

"Almost 7" he replied without looking at a clock, his mental clock was getting more and more accurate

"Let's start closing shall we?" Morgan said she walked over to the large window and closed the blinds and then moved over to the front door and turned the open sign to the closed sign and then shut the blind on the door.

Morgan finished wiping down one of the tables and quickly turned to work on the next but bumped into Hunter.

"I'm sorry!" she giggled nervously, "Oh what the hell" she threw her cloth on the floor and wrapped her arms around Hunter and kissed him

Hunter lifted Morgan onto the table of the booth she just cleaned and she wrapped her legs around him and they kissed harder.

Their aprons were thrown to the floor and then Morgan undid the buttons on Hunter's shirt and her hands explored his body. Hunter pulled Morgan's sweater over her head and continued kissing her. Just as Hunter started unzipping his pants Morgan stopped

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I'm sorry Hunter, I can't do this just yet" Hunter fastened his jeans back up,

"I'm sorry," he said, "I was rushing in I'm really not this kind of person I don't rush into things I just can't resist you Morgan, I'm drawn to you"

Morgan smiled, "That's really sweet" she said softly, "I can't help feeling the same way about you but it feels wrong after just braking up with someone,"

Hunter smiled and nodded, "I understand," he said, "I am sorry"

Morgan pulled her sweater back over her head and Hunter fastened up the buttons on his shirt, "If it helps," he said, "You're an amazing kisser,"

Morgan grinned "And if it helps you, you have a really good body"


	14. Taken in the Night

A/n: Yay! Thanks for my reviews guys! I'll carry on posting now. Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Morgan drove home that night with a smile spread across her face she was finally free of her 'relationship' with Cal and she could finally get closer to Hunter like she wanted, she thought about his kisses, about his touch the way they cried out to her almost as if his hands were made to caress her body, his lips were meant to touch hers, it really got her adrenaline pumping.

_Muirn Beatha Dans _

The words whispered in her head. Morgan laughed off the idea, no Hunter and she weren't Muirn Beatha Dans. Weren't they? Morgan shrugged away her mental debate and parked her car in their drive and walked into the house.

The second she opened the door she had a bad feeling about it straight away.

"Cal?" she called, "Are you home?" She couldn't sense anybody but she could sense something off about the place and she didn't like it.

Suddenly cloaked figures stalked towards her they were wearing animal masks and there was about 7 of them.

"Ciaran sent you, didn't he?" she said

None of them said anything they continued proceeding to enclose her, so palms outstretch Morgan zapped white witch fire at them. A force field appeared in front of them as the witch fire rebounded back toward Morgan, she ducked to avoid it.

"Oh okay, if you're going to gang up on me you're so not playing fair!" Morgan cried she waved her arm and 3 of the Amyranth members flew backwards hitting the far wall. "But I can still kick your asses"

Suddenly she felt them working together putting a binding spell on her as soon as they had put a layer thick enough on her she tore it down but as soon as it was down a stronger one was back on her and it was sapping her strength.

"No!" Morgan growled trying to break through the binds, "Bind me in you peace and light, give me strength and give me might, I ask you keep me safe from harm, goddess hold me in your arms," Morgan chanted over and over again.

She felt herself drawing up strength and she broke through the binds and as she pushed through the barriers all the coven members were pushed to the ground.

Morgan drew up the powers of the council that helped her in emergencies like these. She stood ready to take on anything and started crafting a magickal cage around the members of Amyranth that if strong enough would bind them possibly kill them.

"Ciaran thought this may happen and he gave us a back up," one of them said

Before Morgan knew it a dart flew into the side of her neck, it was a tranquiliser.

"Aw crap!" Morgan cried her cage dissipated and she collapsed to the ground.

Later that evening Cal stumbled into the house in a drunken state again, he flicked on the light switch which didn't work, "Morgan?" he called in a slurred voice, "Lights gone!"

He spelled himself sober and planned to head to the fuse box to put the lights back on but looking around using his magesight he now noticed that the hallway was totally trashed one of the walls was seriously dented, and other items were smashed and broken.

"Morgan is in trouble," Cal said to himself in a panic he sent her a witch message, _Where are you? Are you okay? _He waited a while for a message back and when he didn't get one he went outside and climbed into his car and felt his sober spell wearing thin, "Shit," he muttered and he redid the spell and drove to Hunter's

Sending a witch message to him while standing outside his house, _Hunter come down it's urgent._

He saw a light switch on and a few moments later Hunter opened the front door he had slipped on a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt, he closed the door behind him and walked over to Cal by his car.

"What's wrong Cal?" he asked

"It's Morgan, she's missing it looks like there might have been a struggle did she make any contact with you?" Hunter's eyes widened and he shook his head

"Is it her father?"

"I have no doubt about it I've got to find her" Cal said as he climbed into the drivers seat in his car

Hunter climbed into the passengers side "and I'm coming with you," he said firmly

"No Niall," Cal growled and then he started swaying and slurring, "Whoa, didn't expect that to happen so shoooon" he started giggling

"You're drunk!" Hunter cried, "You definitely have no choice now I'm coming! Swap sides I'll drive,"

"You are so not car-ing my drive!" Cal slurred

Hunter glared at him just as Cal opened his door and threw up, "I knew I had corn!" he cried

Cal sat back up and looked at Hunter "Here's the keys"


	15. Not so Easy

A/n: Sorry it's been a while I just really couldn't be bothered to think of what to do next and I was kind of hoping for encouragement to update soon… oh well… Did everyone have a nice Christmas? You know what I got? A YEAR OLDER!! ARGH I'm 20!!! It's scary!!! Anyways continue sending your reviews and I may update quicker! Enjoy!

* * *

Hunter didn't know where he was driving to, he just kept driving around casting out his senses as strong as he could (which wasn't that good considering he was uninitiated) searching for any traces of Morgan.

"What are you doing Niall?" said an annoyed Cal who was slowly sobering up, "You're not strong enough to find her, I can't sense her we have to try another way,"

"Like what Cal? I'm uninitiated and you're drunk there is only so much we can do!" cried Hunter his frustration was causing his brows to knit together and he was panicking and thinking un-rationally and Hunter always thought rationally… except when it came to Morgan.

"What I don't get is, if Morgan is the strongest witch in generations and then added with the extra boost she gets from the council in emergencies as a Seeker she should have been unstoppable," Hunter said

"There must have been a lot of them with the help of a really strong witch" Cal said thoughtfully

"What about two? Ciaran and Selene could have been involved in the kidnapping,"

"No," Cal said, "They are behind it that much I know but it's not their style to do the pick up, they would have sent their minions, for lack of a better word"

"Why don't we go back to the house to check for any clues to how they got her, surely we could scry or something?"

Cal nodded and shortly Hunter had parked outside the rented home Cal and Morgan shared. Cal staggered to the fuse box and turned the power back on and then the pair opened the door and went inside, when they were stood in the hall with the light on they saw it at the same time,

"Powerless cheats," Cal muttered

Hunter picked up the dart of the floor, "They drugged her?" he asked "Why would they do that instead of using Magick?"

"Morgan is simply too powerful which is why Selene and Ciaran want her so bad, she's the destined Destroyer, the sguirs dan,"

"Morgan is the sguirs dan?" Hunter gasped, Cal nodded, "I had heard stories about that when I was young, I remember my – our father used to tell me about it," Cal winced at the mention of their shared blood father but ignored it

"With Morgan being on the good side is it any wonder they want her?" Cal stated rather than asked, Hunter shook his head anyway "Get back in the Car" Cal demanded, "We're going on a road trip," Hunter glanced at Cal

"A road trip? Where?" Hunter asked

"New York" Cal said firmly

"New York?" He asked, "What's in New York?"

"The nearest Cell of Amyranth, the Coven my mother and Morgan's father are in co leadership of, they must have her there" Cal said, his slurred words weren't as regular as before and now he was able to form complete sentences, "If we leave now we should be there in 2 hours hopefully we're not too far behind or they haven't moved since I last knew of its whereabouts,"

"Come on then, let's go," The pair rushed out of the house and back into the car.

In New York Morgan woke to find herself bound by ropes and bound Magickally, not only by Selene but she felt it was her father binding her too. She was in a sitting position on the floor in the middle of a circle painted on the floor with a pentagram in the middle.

"Ah good morning," came Selene's silky voice, "Sleep well?" Morgan looked around the room which was lit only by a single candle in front of her, the rest of the room was embraced in darkness, she didn't see anyone else in the room but she knew they were all there surrounding her,

"Go to hell, Selene" Morgan spat

"Temper, temper," Selene said mockingly, "Ciaran you really need to teach your daughter some respect,"

"Keep a lid on it Selene," was Ciaran's response

The pair stood forward into the dim candlelight and as they did hundreds of candles lit up around the room, Morgan could see more masked witches behind them at least 13 of them.

"You grew up with your mother and became old enough to be independent. We've given you space, given you time to come around on your own, but your time is up Morgan it's now you make your mind up," Ciaran informed her

"Either you dedicate yourself here tonight to the coven Amyranth, be at one with us, with power, we'll give you the freedom to reach your potential we'll be unstoppable!" Selene said trying to sell the concept to her with all her soul,

"Or?" Morgan asked sounding bored

"I think you know Morgan," Ciaran said with hurt in his voice,

"Or we'll take your powers from you by force and you know what will happen then, you'll die" Selene said

"Please don't make me have to do the latter," Ciaran pleaded with his daughter

Morgan tried pushing through the binding spells placed on her by both Ciaran and Selene she also felt numb for another reason, it was then she realised that they had dosed her with muscle relaxant as well, she was not getting out of this one so easy.


	16. Too Bold?

A/n: Sorry for the delayed update, I keep forgetting which stories I've updated and which I haven't... I think I have to many on the go and I'm one who gets confused too easily!!! Anyway please keep reviewing! Enjoy x

* * *

The coven began to circle her, Morgan thought quickly, her mind was racing faster than the drugs would let and it was straining her.

Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, H_ang_ _on Morgan, we're coming for you,_ it was Cal.

Morgan decided quickly to stall them until she figured out a way to get herself out of this mess, she didn't want Cal walking into this, and Cal had said 'we' he better not be bringing Hunter along, it would be suicide he's uninitiated

"What's the matter Selene are you afraid of me?" Morgan said, "Am I too powerful? Too much of a threat for the so called 'great' Selene Beltower, your a piss poor witch you had to drug me to keep me here!"

"Why you snivelling ingrate!" Selene hissed

"Selene! Ignore her," Ciaran warned,

"She can't ignore me, _Da_" Morgan said spitting out the last word with hatred, "She knows I'm more powerful than she could ever be, I'm surprised it wouldn't bother her to live with the fact that she had to_ steal_ my powers and other witches powers to be as great as she is now, without what she took she's nothing"

"Morgan, please," Ciaran pleaded, "Don't make me have to watch the death of my daughter?"

"Watch?!" Morgan cried outraged, she felt the drugs slurring her words but using all the strength she could she pushed on, "You'll be the cause of it!"

"So don't make it a decision you'll force me to choose!" He yelled

"I'm not forcing you to do anything Ciaran, this is your own twisted ideas you could just walk away now or even stand up to Selene and release me, but no you're a coward! You're afraid I'll put a stop to the way you do things and damn straight I will! You are killing innocent people! How the hell do you live with yourselves?"

"People die all the time" Ciaran said quietly,

"But you kill them, for powers, knowledge, or whatever your so called 'valid' reasons are, I get it! Oh wait actually no, I don't! You make me sick, you've made your daughter HATE you, congratulations I hope your proud!"

Ciaran turned and left the room

"MacEwan get your ass back out here," Selene called after him, "CIARAN!"

"Watch her carefully!" Selene instructed her coven and ran off following Ciaran.

"Hey," Morgan said to the coven, "Do you think I can get a little help here?" she asked, "No?" All the cloaked witches that encircles didn't say anything nor move, their faces hidden by their representative animal masks

"You don't want to make this easy for me do you?" Morgan said

Selene and Ciaran walked back into the room just then, "Right, Morgan it's time to make you decision" Selene ordered,

"I don't need to make one, my mind is already made, I'm good and that's not going to change,"

"Well then we're sorry to have to do this to you Morgan," Selene said she placed both hands upon the shoulders of two of the masked witches,

"Fetch the book and my athame," she commanded them, they both nodded and left the room

Selene walked over to when Morgan was knelt on the ground and crouched down before her, "It's such a waste," She said sounding disappointed, "Before I sap your powers, to save us the time searching for them, where have you hidden your tools?" Selene asked

Morgan just spat at Selene's face who wiped away the bodily fluid without flinching with the sleeve of her gown, "So be it," she rose to her feet and walked across the room until she was side by side with Ciaran

"Where are they with my book and athame?!" Selene screeched

As if on cue the two masked witches walked back in the room one handed her the book the other the athame, Selene received them from her 'minions' with a scowl and they returned to their place in the circle, one of them walked up to Morgan and traced sigil on her head so quickly that no one saw what it was,

"What was that?" Selene asked

"Wyrd," the witch replied, "and Yr"

Selene smiled, "Very good," then her smiled disappeared, "Now get back to your place,"

Just then Morgan kindled a fire on the ropes around her wrists and ankles the bounds loosened and she rose to her feet,

"How?" Selene cried, "She was drugged and we had her bound!"

She looked at the witch that put the sigil on Morgan's forehead and tore away the mask, and as she did Hunter pulled down the hood on the cloak,

"Well, well Hunter Niall, I presume?" Hunter stood tall, "Aren't you bold for an uninitiated witch, I'm guessing you're not alone," Selene said looking at the witch who returned to the room with the book and athame, she ripped away his mask and slowly Cal pulled back his hood.

"Calhoun!" Selene gasped

"Hello mother"


	17. Change of heart?

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I thought I'd catch up a bit with this story now so here comes the next chapter, it kind of crosses with the last chapter but it's from the hero's perspective! Please review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Is this the place?" Hunter asked 

Cal nodded, "Well this is where the coven used to gather, the sigils are still plastered all over the building they're practically screaming at me, can you feel that unnerving sense like…"

"Like I want to turn and run away?" Hunter finished the sentence for him, he nodded "Yeah I'm feeling that"

"Come on, just ignore it I can't sense anything inside so they must be here" Cal said,

The pair pressed on until they got to the door, the magick working against them was now screaming at them to turn back, run away. Together they worked to unlock the door and eventually they were inside both cloaked from outside forces.

"What now?" Hunter whispered, they were in a dark hallway lit only by 5 candles held up by a black cast iron stand, they looked around the room and took in their surroundings

Suddenly the pair heard a screech like a banshee, ""MacEwan get your ass back out here,"

"My mother, Selene!" Cal whispered harshly, "Quick!" he grabbed Hunter and pulled him into the nearest door which luckily was a broom cupboard of some sort, Cal strengthened the cloaking spells on Hunter and himself and left the door open ajar to see what was going on.

He saw Ciaran MacEwan come into view and then his own mother she pulled Ciaran's arm forcing him to look at her

"You know if she doesn't agree to join us what we have to do, you've always known, why are you behaving so strangely now? You better not be having a change of heart MacEwan!" Selene said

"Selene that's my daughter in there, I look at her and I see myself, maybe if we kept her here for a while and she'll come around to our ways," Ciaran suggested

"No," Selene said, "This has to be settled tonight, we can't risk her getting free and escaping she could kill us all in a single swoop and she will, she's the sguirs dans Ciaran, it's in her nature!"

"I can't kill my daughter Selene," Ciaran said,

"You won't have to," she growled "Now get back out there"  
**  
**Ciaran stood staring at the woman for a moment and Selene stared back with the same hard glare, in a silent battle of wills, finally Ciaran gave in and walked back into the room, Selene grinned and Hunter had never seen pure evil smile before until just that moment, it sent shivers down his spine and he watched helplessly as she walked back into the room.

They waited a while longer, "Is it clear?" Hunter asked finally Cal shrugged and slowly opened the door and then quickly closed it again as two hooded figures emerged from the room

They went into the room opposite the closet and remerged shortly, one carrying a thick leather bound book, the other carried a small dagger, probably the Amyranth Athame.

"Follow my lead we have to act quick, you take the one in the owl mask, I'll take the other" Cal whispered they burst out of the closest just after the witches passed it and they knocked them out from behind using heavy objects they found in the closest,

"Okay take off their masks and their robes," Cal instructed Hunter,

"What? Why should I take off their robes?" Hunter asked

"Because I'm going to look for something to tie them up with," Cal said

"Well why can't I do that?" Hunter asked

Because I'm the seeker and I said so!" Cal replied,

"God you're such a baby!" Hunter replied

"Stop arguing with me and do as I ask, we're trying to save Morgan remember!" Cal snapped

Hunter nodded and did as he was told Cal took one of the candles off the stand and looked in the closet,

"Okay, this looks promising!" Cal said revealing a roll of duct tape, he blew out the candle he was holding and threw it on the floor and then they wrapped the witches arms and legs up behind them and then gagged them.

Cal then placed a sigil on each of their foreheads that Hunter didn't recognise, Cal looked up and saw his half-brother's face, "It's a sigil to bind their powers, it'll stay in effect until it is removed by a counter sigil," he explained,

"What's the counter sigil?" Hunter asked, Cal drew it in the air to show him then they lifted the witches and shut them in the closet

They put on the robes and the animal masks and carried the book and the athame out into the room where Amyranth was gathered.

They handed Selene the book and athame and it was received with a scowl, they filled the gap in the circle and Hunter caught sight of Morgan tied up, her eyes were dilated, Hunter had been studying medicine out of interest since he was 14, it had started out of curiousity to find a medical reason as to why he couldn't remember anything before he was 12 years old.

Just by looking at her he could tell she was still drugged, quickly while Ciaran and Selene still had their backs to him he stepped forward and remembered the counter sigil to unlock a bound on someone's magick like Cal had just taught him, hoping it would work and murmured quickly a sobering spell hoping that, that too would reverse the effects of the drugs on her

_You Idiot! _Hunter heard Cal's voice ring through his head

"What was that?" Selene asked

Jumping round to face the evil witch and thinking quickly "Wyrd," he replied, "and Yr"

Selene shared with him that evil grin that sent shivers down his spine and said, "Very good," then her smiled instantly disappeared, "Now get back to your place," she ordered

Hunter saw the fire burn through the ropes around Morgan's wrist and ankles, _it worked! _He thought, Morgan rose to her feet and the Amyranth coven stood back, they feared her powers.

Selene whirled around, "How?" she cried, "She was drugged and we had her bound!"

She looked straight at Hunter and tore away the mask, and as she did so Hunter tore back the hood on the cloak,

"Well, well Hunter Niall, I presume?" Hunter stood tall, "Aren't you bold for an uninitiated witch, I'm guessing you're not alone," Selene said then she turned her gaze to Cal she then ripped away his mask and slowly Cal pulled back his hood.

"Calhoun!" Selene gasped

"Hello mother" Cal replied

"You've made a big mistake coming here," Selene warned her son, "Don't make me kill you,"

"Now who's in a bad position," Ciaran snorted, "Can you do it Selene? Can you kill your own son?"

Selene looked at Ciaran and snarled and then turned back to her son, and then at Morgan.

"Get her!" she commanded the coven pointing at Morgan, they began to advance on her.

"I would do that if I were you!" Ciaran roared, all of a sudden his entire coven were frozen on the spot,

Morgan looked at her father his eyes were pleading with hers for forgiveness, but she didn't have time for that,

Selene was burning with fury and she knocked Hunter to the ground with a bolt of white witch fire, a blow which could easily kill if hit in the right place, luckily though her anger had effected her aim, but the end of his shoulder was hit pretty bad,

"Hunter!" Morgan had cried running over to him, she knelt over him, "Are you okay?" she asked he nodded

"Yes, just get up there!" he said pushing himself up.

Morgan turned and slapped her hands together and pulled them apart slowly creating a huge ball of white witch fire. It hovered over her right palm and using her left hand it grew larger and she threw it at Selene who deflected it with great effort instead it hit the members of her coven, which in one blow killed them all.

Selene screeched, "You little brat!" she screamed at Morgan, "You're going to pay for that!"


	18. Showdown

A/n: Sorry for the delayed updates! Work is getting a bit more mental at the minute so I'm taking every chance I get to add to my fics! Anyway I hope you've not lost interest because here's the next chapter for you! Please leave a review! Enjoy!

* * *

"You're going to pay for that!" She screamed and threw a ball of witch fire which send Hunter flying across the room

"No!" Morgan cried she turned to see her beloved hit the back of his head against the brick wall and he sunk to the ground.

She threw ball after ball of witch fire at Selene but she remained unaffected by every hit, something was deflecting them from her, but Morgan continued hoping that eventually she would break through whatever barrier Selene held up. The young Seeker caught sight of her partner sneaking up behind his own Mother, so she needed to distract the dark witch more and sent as many offensive spells as she could hurling at her. Selene only laughed.

Her deflective spell was strong, Morgan gave her that much credit and now she needed to hurl one strong counter spell to pierce the shield around her.

"Riordan witches from an ancient line, send your power and add to mine..." she muttered and stop dead when she saw Selene whirl round and grab Cal's neck she lifted him up and smoke was coming from underneath her hands, when she released him he fell to the ground with Selene's red handprint marking his neck.

"That's what you get it you cross me!" she yelled at her fallen son, her face didn't show any emotion, no pain, no hurt just pure rage. Her eyes were burning and she continued to yell at her son, Morgan was sure she saw tears in her eyes, but now she was desperate, death was too good for this bitch, she had to suffer for her consequences, thinking quickly and looking around the room, while Selene was distracted. Morgan caught sight of three tranquiliser darts on the ground that were originally meant for her so using her powers she floated all three and sent them flying into Selene's neck.

Selene's eyes flared open and her hand ripped out the darts, "You..." she began but then fell to the ground. Morgan's eyes then fell on Ciaran who didn't offer help on either side during the ordeal

"You don't have to worry about me," he said, "Help them" he nodded towards Cal and Hunter.

Morgan didn't speak she just pulled out her braigh and wrapped it tightly around Selene's wrists and as soon as the steel touched her skin Morgan could smell the burning of her skin against it.

She heard Cal moan so she ran over to him, "Cal are you okay?!" she asked

He nodded, but Morgan wasn't convinced, she looked down at the burn wound on his neck and placed her hand over it and concentrated on healing him, she had a lot of practise on healing wounds in her line of work so within moments he was fine, but he will always have the scar of his mothers handprint on his neck.

Cal coughed and Morgan helped him up, "Thanks" he said

Morgan nodded and her eyes fell straight to Hunter, "You're welcome" she said softly, then she ran over to him and Cal's heart sank.

She shook with tears at the sight of her beloved, there was so much blood.

She touched his cheek lightly, "Hunter?" she asked, Hunter moved slightly and he coughed and spluttered, "Oh thank goddess" she gasped

"Morgan?" he croaked

"I'm here," she assured him, "I'm here, you're going to be fine,"

Morgan placed her hand at the back of his head where he hit the wall and concentrated on healing, it took longer than she anticipated there was more damage to him than she thought, but once his head was patched up she concentrated on where the witch fire attacked him and again taking only a few moments, Hunter coughed and sat up.

Morgan's eyes flew open and were instantly drawn into his eyes.

Hunter wrapped his arms around her and they sat in a tight embrace. Hunter only loosened his grip to kiss her, "Thank god you're okay," he said, "I don't know what I would have done if…"

Morgan put her finger to his lips, "Don't say it," she said and she kissed him again

Cal watched the pair and that's when he realised Morgan was no longer his, he had to let her go.


	19. Coffee and Plans for the Future

A/n: Okay I'm trying my very best to get on top of all my fics now since I'm not going to be able to update for like 5 weeks soon since I'm off to Spain for two weeks then I come back for a couple of days and then I'm of to Blackpool for a week for an Angel convention and then I'm going to the Montreal Grand Prix! Get me… all posh with VIP passes! Anyways please review and Enjoy!

Morgan helped Hunter to his feet and turned to see a heartbroken Cal. Cal had been her partner for a long time and her boyfriend, she still cared for him and felt bad for leaving him the way she did.

"Cal," Morgan said softly walking towards her friend

"I know," Cal replied and gave her a soft smile

"I feel terrible I really do," she said, "I still love you, you're my best friend, I think we've both known for a while that we aren't meant to be,"

Cal nodded and sighed, "You right Morgan," he said, then smiled softly again, "Come here," he held his arms out and Morgan allowed him to pull her into an embrace, "I'm really going to miss you," he said

Morgan looked up, "Your not going anywhere are you? I mean we're still going to be partners right?"

"Of course," Cal smiled, "You know what I meant,"

Morgan nodded and then took Hunter's hand and a few steps back to be at his side.

"Look man, I'm sorry, no hard feelings," Cal said holding his hand out for Hunter to shake, "I've had some time to stew and to think about it, Morgan and I were never as suited as you two are. You're a good guy Hunter, just take good care of her," he said

"I will, thanks" Hunter replied

"Hey what else are brothers for?" Cal said in an exaggerated shrugging gesture

Hunter grinned, "Come on," he said, "Let's get out of here,"

When they turned around they realised something. Ciaran was gone.

"I don't think we have to worry about him for a while," Morgan replied

Later that evening the three of them were sat in the window booth in Books and Bean's all feeling worn and beaten.

Morgan and Hunter were on one side, Morgan was half collapsed on Hunter and was linking her arm through his and Cal rested his head face down into his crossed arms on the table.

"You three look like hell," Holly said bringing a tray of coffee for them, she noticed how Morgan and Hunter were all cosy together and she looked at Cal, Morgan's ex sat opposite, _was he not the slightest bit miffed off_? She thought, "Where have you been?" she enquired

"Paint balling," Hunter said quickly

Cal raised his head and shared a smirk with his half-brother

It was late and the coffee shop was about to close, when the last few customers left Holly closed the door behind them and locked up and closed the blinds and started cleaning up.

"Stay here as long as you like," Holly said once she had cleared up and chucked Hunter the keys. "Just keep tidy," she warned painting on a false smile

The truth was Holly was crushed, she had really liked Hunter and now he was with Morgan, but Hunter was her friend. She just needed a long soak in the bath a bottle of wine and chocolate.

That was when Cal rose to her feet, "Would you like me to walk you home?" he offered

Holly looked from Hunter to Cal and smiled, "Yes, if you wouldn't mind,"

Cal turned around to face Hunter and Morgan, "Catch you two later," he said and gave them a quick wink

Morgan understood him and grinned and she and Hunter watched as Cal followed Holly outside.

"He's going to make a move," Morgan smiled, "I think he likes her,"

"That's cool" Hunter replied

The coffee shop was now dark apart from the 3 tea-light candles on their table.

"We're finally alone," Morgan smiled and raised her head from where it was just buried in her chest and Hunter looked down and smiled kissing her softly on the forehead.

"So what are your plans now?" Hunter asked

"I'm still a seeker for the council, I'm guessing the seer knew that my dad was nearby which is probably why they sent us here"

"So does that mean you'll have to leave soon?" Hunter asked

Morgan looked up at Hunter and realised he was right,

"Yeah, I guess it does," Morgan replied, "Come with me?" she asked

"I don't know if I can Morgan," Hunter said regretfully, "I start college in the fall, I need to save money for tuition fees, and accomodation,"

"Join the council, see the world with me, it's a pretty healthy salary, I'll make sure our assignments are UK based when you're at oxford or we could take a break from it till you finish"

"I don't know I'll have to talk it over with my parents," Hunter said, "They're quite protective over me" he said smiling

"Do you think you'll be able to?" Morgan asked

"I don't know, probably, they're more protective over Mary K then they are me, don't worry, I'll think of something"

"I hope so," Morgan said, "It would kill me to be so far apart from you for so long,"

"I know, my love, I know"

Hunter pulled Morgan into his arms and held her in a close embrace and kissed her.

After another round of coffee followed by a round of hot cocoa, Morgan and Hunter cleared away their mess and left, Hunter locked up.

"Would you like to come back to mine? Mum normally has dinner ready for about 8 and she always over feeds us, I'm sure you'll be more than welcome,"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, I would like that very much," she replied

"Hop in," Hunter smiled and opened the passenger side of the car door for Morgan and she bowed her head and laughed as she got in.


	20. Meet the Parents

A/n: thanks again for the very supportive reviews I really appreciate them! Anyways as I've said before I'm trying to keep my stories all updated before I disappear and go away. So please be patient, but in the meantime please leave your reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Morgan had met Hunters mother briefly once or twice before but tonight was different, she would be having dinner with her _boyfriends_ family, before when she was with Cal, she had always know his guardian as they grew up together and this was definitely more intimidating.

"Don't worry," Hunter grinned at her as he parked up on the drive, "They won't bite," he continued as he picked up on her anxiety

"I'm not one who's normally bothered by my own appearance, Hunter but I look a mess!"

"You look beautiful" he assured her

"I look like I've been dragged through a bush backwards! You're so full of crap, Hunter Niall… Rowlands, I mean Rowlands… sorry I didn't mean that it slipped out,"

"It's okay" Hunter said, "Sometimes I wish it was Niall again, it just sounds right, but it would break my families heart if they knew that,"

Morgan smiled slightly and instantly felt reassured when he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, he placed a kiss on her cheek and then the pair got out of the car and headed for the house.

"Mum?" Hunter called when they were inside

Morgan's nose was invaded with the delightful smell of home cooking, something she hadn't had for a long while was a decent home cooked meal, and suddenly she begun to miss her own mother

"In the kitchen" Hunter's mom called back

The pair walked through the dinning room where Mary K was setting the table, "Hey Hunter" she said and then looked up and grinned as she saw Morgan close behind her brother holding his hand

"Hey," she greeted with a smile

"Morgan I don't believe you've met my sister yet, this Mary K, Mary K this is my girlfriend Morgan,"

Morgan was now too nervous to say anything in fear that she would look stupid instead she smiled and gave a goofy wave back, _smooth Riordan, smooth…_ she thought

"Oh, so _you're_ Morgan," Mary K smiled, "Hunter always talks about you, you must be really special"

Morgan felt herself blush and was glad that the kitchen door opened when it did releasing steam into the dinning room making it look like the heat had caused her rosy cheeks

"Oh hello, Morgan, it is Morgan isn't it?" Hunter's mother said as she came into the room and she saw her son holding her hand,

"Yes," Morgan said quietly with a smile

"Mum, let me introduce you officially," Hunter said, "This is Morgan Riordan…"

"She's Hunter's girlfriend," Mary K added for him

Hunter's mother smiled, "How lovely," she said, "I'm Hunter's mom, Mrs Rowlands, please call me Mary Grace"

"Thank you" Morgan said smiling, as she begun to feel more at home with these people

"Has Morgan come to join us for dinner?" Mary Grace asked

"If that's okay, I don't want to impose!" Morgan said

"Of course you're not my dear, you're very welcome here, I hope you like pork roast"

Morgan smiled and nodded, "Yes, very much, excuse me where's your bathroom? I'd like to wash up,"

"Up the stairs on the left," Hunter replied

As soon as Morgan left the room Hunter felt his mothers eyes on him and she was smiling, "I didn't know you two were going out," she said

"We only just started going out today," he informed her

"But you said she was in a relationship," Mary K said

"Yeah, they parted on good terms," Hunter said

"Can I just ask you something Hunter, what have you been doing, both of you look like you've been through hell"

_Yes, we've been in a battle to the death with an evil coven of witch__es…_ _yeah that will go down well…_

"We went paint balling," Hunter explained

Later that evening they were sat around the dinner table tucking into their pork roasts. They were now joined by Hunters father, Sean Rowlands who had now returned from work.

"So Morgan, I take it from your accent that you're British too"

Morgan nodded, "Yeah that right,"

"Our Hunter was from a place called Somerset was that near you," Hunter's mother asked

"Sort of, I moved around Britain a lot with my Mum, she's from Southern Ireland originally and I was born in Cornwall in England, which mum said reminded her of Ireland, we travelled along most of the sea side coasts, at the minute my mom is living in a county called Nottinghamshire, she loves it there and hopes she doesn't have to move again,"

"Why would she have to move?" Mary K asked

"Oh," Morgan stuttered "my father was a bad man who wanted to hurt us, so we had to keep moving,"

"Oh you poor dear, that sounds terrible, a man like that belongs in jail" Mary Grace said, "Is he still on the loose?"

"If he is, I don't think he'll be coming after us anymore" Morgan said firmly

"That's a relief for you and your mother then," Sean said

Morgan nodded

After desert was finished and the pots were cleared they still sat around the dinner table talking and sharing stories

"He was a 14 year old know it all, he was desperate to find a way to retrieve his memories back and so he had every medical science book out the library!" Sean was telling

Morgan was giggling

"Can you remember when he broke his arm and he was in A&E?" Mary Grace said

Suddenly the three of the burst out laughing Hunter hung his head and Morgan grinned

"He just went around diagnosing the other patients and telling the doctors how to deal with each on and then asked the doctor if he could cast up his own arm!"

Morgan laughed along with the others now

"Thank you all for sharing all my embarrassing stories with my girlfriend!" Hunter sighed although he was slightly amused himself, he was just glad that they all loved Morgan

Plucking up the courage after mentally trying to play the conversation over and over inside his head Hunter finally decided to come out with it

"Mum, Dad, I want to tour England with Morgan before starting Oxford in the fall,"

Both of them looked at each other and Morgan and Mary K went silent and watched both sides for a reaction

"Hunter, don't forget you need the money for you tuition fees and your accommodation, running off for a trip to England now would be irresponsible"

"But what if I got a job out there?" Hunter asked

"But you want a tour, you can't do that with a job," Sean pointed out,

"Morgan manages," Hunter said and then mentally slapped himself on the forehead

"And just what is it you do Morgan?" Mary Grace asked

Morgan and Hunter looked at each other, "Mostly I just get small jobs everywhere I stop, bar jobs, the coffee shop etc, it's not much but its enough to scrape by"

"Where will you stay?" his mother asked

"My mum's house has a spare room, he's welcome to stay with us," Morgan put in, "there are loads of cheap bed & breakfast's around if he wants to travel,"

"Mum it's not only for a tour I also feel like I need to go back, just to see where I came from, it may help with my memories"

His parents looked at each other, Hunter felt bad, he was playing the guilt card on them.

"If you can afford to do it Hunter, as well as college, then of course you can go," his mother said

Both the faces on Morgan and Hunter's face lit up

"Thank you!" he cried


	21. Reunion

A/n: My sincerest apologies for the delay in posting – lack of internet and been real busy etc big nightmare, I've found away around it temporarily now so hopefully I can get all my fics up to date again. Anyway here's the next chapter of Twisted Reality. Please submit those wonderful reviews and Enjoy!

* * *

Several days later Morgan and Hunter arrived in Taunton, Somerset. The town Hunter grew up in.

They took a taxi to the apartment they were now renting all set up for them by the council

"Does anything seem familiar?" Morgan asked,

The majority of Hunter's memory had returned but some parts were still foggy

"Yeah," Hunter said, taking in all the sights, "It's changed a bit,"

Morgan smiled, "Yeah it has a little, I lived here for about 8 months once, well not here but the next town to here"

Hunter stopped and looked around as if something was coming back to him

"Hunter? What is it?" his concerned girlfriend asked

"I don't know… I think, this way." He said vaguely changing direction, he walked quickly and Morgan struggled to keep up

"Hunter?" she asked, "What is it? Are you Okay?!"

Finally about five minutes later he stopped in front of a modest house with a red door

"This is where I used to live before my parents…"

Morgan placed an arm around Hunter to offer him support,

"There are still traces of my dads craft around the house, its not very clear but it's there"

"I see it," Morgan said

Hunter turned and looked at the houses on the other side of the road, "If that's my old house that must mean…" again he trailed off and walked across the road Morgan following behind

"That's it," he stopped at another house with a blue door,

"Who's house is this?" Morgan asked

"My uncle Beck's" Hunter said

This house had fresh spells placed around it for protection and peace, definitely his uncle Beck's work, Hunter didn't know how he knew but he just knew, like looking at a daisy and thinking 'daisy'

He opened the gate and walked towards the front door, he knocked lightly and shortly a young girl of about 16 opened the door with light blonde hair

"Hi," she smiled, "Can I help you?" she asked and took a bite of the apple she held in her hand

"Gwen!" Hunter smiled and he pulled his cousin into a hug

"Sorry do I know you?" she asked once he released her

"Gwen, it's me, Hunter!"

"Goddess" she breathed and dropped her apple, "It's like looking at a ghost, we thought you were dead,"

"Did uncle Beck tell you that?" Hunter said, Gwen nodded, "Well he wiped my memories and shipped me off to America" he explained

"What? Why would he do that?" she asked

"Because Beck knows best," he said rather bitterly

"Hunter," Morgan said softly touching his arm signalling him to calm down

"Are they home?" he asked his long lost cousin

"Yeah, mum and dad, are in the circle room with Sky, Cara, Faith and Aurora having a circle," she explained

"Why aren't you down there with them?" Hunter asked

"I just got in from my piano lesson," she explained, "Oh Goddess I'm sorry, I'm being rude, please come in, it's freezing out there. Sorry I'm still in shock, I mean you're alive! I can't believe it"

"I know" Hunter said, he and Morgan followed her into the kitchen

"Tea?" Gwen offered

"Please," Hunter nodded

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Morgan said

"Sorry in all this mess I didn't take your name" Gwen apologised,

"I'm Morgan," she smiled at her,

"Nice to meet you Morgan, I'm Gwen, Hunter's little cousin, are you his girlfriend?"

Morgan nodded, "Yes, I am" she smiled again

She stood waiting for the kettle to boil, "They should be finished soon," Gwen said trying to fill the silence, "So if you're alive does that mean Linden and Alwyn…?"

Hunter shook his head, "I'm sorry Gwen, no, they're not"

Gwen nodded mournfully, she reminded Hunter so much of his sister Alwyn and again missed his lost siblings with a powerful ache

"Here we are," Gwen said a few moments later producing two cups of camomile and rose hip tea

Then the three of them turned their head to the door that led down to the basement – the circle room as the door opened.

The first to appear from the door stopped dead in his tracks

"Giomanach?" his voice cracked

"Hello Beck,"


	22. Finale

A/n: I've not forgotten you guys, I'm trying to get all my stories done! It's very hard at the minute with no internet at home and I've just been promoted at work so I have literally no time to do it in! Sorry again for waiting so patiently I'd give you all a cookie if I could!

Anyways here's the final chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"Hunter?" came a whisper from the pale older woman in the room

"Hi Aunt Shelagh," Hunter smiled softly

Shelagh glanced at her husband, "How could this be?" she asked, "he's dead, am I seeing ghosts?"

"You didn't know?" Hunter asked confused

"Hunter, don't…" Beck pleaded

"Didn't know what?" Shelagh asked, "What in the name of the goddess is going on here?" her voice pitch raising, she was clearly getting more and more upset, "Hunter, Linden and Alwyn DIED years ago, how is he here?"

"Girls," Beck looked at his five daughters, "Could you please go up to your rooms give your mother and I a moment,"

Morgan watched as Hunters 5 blonde cousins left the room silently, all clearly as confused as their mother

"Beck, why?" Hunter asked trying to sound angry, but Morgan knew he was more hurt than anything

"I took it upon myself to protect you, to hide you away so you didn't meet the same fate as your brother and sister, as your parents Hunter, I couldn't bare to loose you too, so I thought it would be better to send you away for you safety rather than watch you be taken away,"

"It wasn't your decision to make!" Hunter shouted,

"It was exactly my decision!" Beck yelled back, "It was my job to keep you safe at all costs! You were just a boy and I was your guardian"

"Beck what did you do?" Shelagh asked, "Why didn't you tell me he was okay?"

"Shelagh, he needed to be safe, no one had to know the truth, I cast a small illusion to make everyone here believe he was gone like the others, I put Hunter in a slumber spell and wiped his memories of this place, his heritage and bound his powers and took him to America and had him adopted so he could live a safe and normal life"

"You had no right to take my memories or my powers!" Hunter shouted

"I know," Beck said softly, "I did what I thought would be the right thing to do, Hunter."

"Did you not think that eventually I would remember the truth and with that truth my powers would eventually unbind themselves?"

"I knew that in time it would happen but it kept you safe as a child," Beck said, "look at you now Giomanach, a man, your father would be so proud of you."

Morgan felt Hunter soften up, he got out what he needed to say and he knew his Uncle was just as hurt by his own decision as Hunter was.

Shelagh wrapped her arms around her nephew, "I'm so glad your safe," she kissed his cheek and pulled back

Hunter and Beck studied each other for a moment, "I hope you can forgive my actions Hunter, I'm only a human I just did what I thought was best for you,"

"I understand why you had me adopted and why you sent me so far away, but taking my own life from me I don't think I could forgive, these past few months I've had to learn so fast and catch up with all I missed out on to protect myself from Selene Belltower"

Beck's eyes widened, "Oh Goddess! She found you? What happened?"

"She won't be destroying anymore families" Hunter said firmly, "Morgan works for the council she helped"

"Morgan?" Beck finally noticed the girl in his home that accompanied his nephew, "Are you two…?"

"Yes, we're together, Morgan is my girlfriend" Hunter smiled for the first time and reached out for his love's hand

"You look so familiar have we met before?" Shelagh asked

"Maybe through passing, I lived round here a while ago with my mother Maeve Riordan"

"Oh Goddess you're Morgan Riordan, daughter or Maeve of Belwicket and Ciaran MacEwan of Amyranth"

"I am nothing like my father I can promise you that," Morgan said surely

"It's true, we face him when confronted with Selene, she fought her own father to save me" Hunter said

"And what of Ciaran?" Beck asked

"He's alive, but I don't think we'll be hearing from him anytime soon, and if he does show up again, we'll be ready for him" Morgan assured them

"Hunter" Beck said softly, "I'm sorry," he said and pulled his nephew into a hug, "I'm proud of you"

Later that evening Beck, Shelagh and their five daughters invited their long lost nephew and his girlfriend to stay for dinner, they sat around the living room picking out of Chinese cartons and sharing stories. Hunter told his family of his plans to go to Medical school and what life was like for him growing up in America without Wicca and the story of meeting Morgan and Cal and how it changed his life.

"Have you anywhere to stay for the night?" Beck asked the couple as they stood up to leave

"The council sets with me up with accommodation wherever I go" Morgan explained "We've got a little flat sorted out about 10 minutes from here"

"So you'll be around for a while?" Beck asked

"Yes, we wanted to move around a bit but Hunter needs to save for college we'll be heading down to Cornwall for a few days to see my mother and we're taking it from there"

"Good, I'd like to see more of you Hunter, we need to catch up, I've missed you"

Hunter nodded, "I'd like that too,"

Hunter hugged his cousins goodbye and his aunt and uncle walked them to the door.

"Stay safe sweetheart," his aunt Shelagh wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "We'll see you soon"

"Beck I just want you to know I'm not mad at you and that there are no hard feelings, I know why you did what you did, you did it to keep me safe and it worked. It's just I've had a lot to deal with these last couple of months, and I've felt like I've had a part of me missing for so long and I'm just learning how to get it back,"

"I know my boy, I really am sorry I should have thought of something else but at the time it was the only logical solution," he hugged his nephew again

"See you soon, Hunter" Beck smiled

"Count on it," Hunter replied, he took Morgan's hands in his and they walked off down the street.


End file.
